Life in the Fast Lane
by SophieElizabeth630
Summary: Cassidy has a habit for knocking on Deaths door and just barely escaping. After another one of her near misses she wakes up with more magic than ever imaginable. Watch as she learns to use her new powers along with trying to get through everyday life with out another near miss with the Grimm Reaper. Sequel to Forever Young Please read first.
1. 9 Months

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **She's baaacckkkk! Hello and happy labor day weekend everyone! I can't believe summer is over already! Sorry it's taken so long to get this posted I just wanted to have a reasonable amount of chapters finished before I began update because I don't have the best track record when it comes to sequel stories. So this chapter is a little fluffy just to get you guys (and myself) into the swing of things. What's going on, where it begins etc. So please enjoy and note that this story will be slightly steamier than _Forever Young_ due to the fact that they are living on their own and do more adultish things. So please enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you've seen or read in _Harry Potter._ Only my characters and my storylines. **

**Chapter 1: 9 Months**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

It's been about 9 months since graduation. 9 months since my life officially started. During the summer Lily, Marlene, and I got a flat in Muggle London not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Lily started her internship at St. Mungo's, Marlene at the Ministry for the Improper Use of Magic, and me at the Daily Prophet. I interned for the Chief of Investigative Reporting. My internship started on September 5th and went on for 6 months. On February 5th they offered me a real job as an investigative reporter. As for the boys, James and Sirius started Auror training. Remus is working at a Book Shop in London. And Peter...well I'm not really sure what he does but he's been traveling with his mum a lot.

Being out of Hogwarts is sad but being out in the real world doing adult things is great. People finally take us seriously and we are able to do what we've been taught to do. But mixed in with the fun we still have a war to worry about. Attack rates have been going up since we left Hogwarts. A few muggle-borns from our year have been attacked and killed already.

We all stay as safe as we can but sometimes safe isn't as safe as it seems.

* * *

"Clark get over here!" my boss Owen Blakely yelled out. I left my desk and made my way into his office.

"Yes sir?" I asked peeking my head in.

"Sit down," he ordered. "You're on a new assignment. Someone from the Aurors department will be here soon."

"Okay," I nodded my head and took a seat in one of the seats across from his desk.

"Mr. Blakely," a familiar voice called out. "I'm Spencer Clark and this is James Potter. He's shadowing me for the month. We're here with the Auror department."

"Mr. Clark it's a pleasure to meet you," Owen said standing up. I let out a groan and slumped in my seat.

"Problem Clark?" he asked glaring down at me.

"No problem at all Sir," I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Right then," he said turning back to James and Spencer. "This is one of our newest investigative reporters, Cassidy Clark." I turn back and give them a look. Spencer gives a small nod and reaches his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Cassidy," he said.

"And you Auror Clark," I greeted reaching out my hand. "Auror Potter."

"Miss Clark," James said giving me a nod and smile.

"Department of Mysteries, correct?" Owen asked.

"Right," Spencer confirmed. "Department of Mysteries; Hall of Prophecies. Some of the Unspeakables have reported an unidentified figure breaking and entering."

"Alright Clark take them to your desk and get information," Owen command. "You go first thing tomorrow."

"Got it boss," I said. "Follow me gentlemen." I stood and left the office the other two trailing behind me. I took a seat at my desk and took out a notepad and pen and began writing.

"Alright what do you guys know so far?" I asked getting down to business.

"Hello to you too little sister," Spencer laughed taking one of the two seats in front of my desk as James took the other.

"Shhh!" I hissed looking around. "I don't need people asking about you later Spence."

"Sorry," he laughed. "James tell her what we know."

James nodded and began speaking at a lightning fast pace. I had to tell him multiple times to slow down so I could write as much stuff down.

"James I'm not gonna ask again," I growled at him. "Slow your speaking!"

"Sorry," he apologized blushing.

"Okay," I said looking down at the paper. "I'll look over this stuff tonight and meet you guys in the Aurors office tomorrow after I check in here and finish a few paperwork things. Sound good?"

"Got it," Spencer said. "When you get to the Aurors office just ask for one of us and they'll send someone to find us."

"Okay then," I said packing my things up and putting them in my bag. "See you tomorrow." I stood up and kissed them both on the cheek and showed them out.

"Oh and Cass," Spencer said popping back around the corner. "Wear something easier to move in. Just in case."

"What's wrong with this?" I whined looking down at my mint colored dress and tan heels.

"Well if someones down there and we need to chase after them do you think you can do it in a skin-tight dress and heels?" he questioned giving me a look.

"Right," I said sheepishly. "I'll wear something more appropriate."

"Good call," he grinned. I laughed and hugged him good-bye before continuing to pack up my things.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you," a deep voice said from behind me. I grinned and turned around placing my hands on my hips.

"Auror Black," I said smirking. "Whatever for?" Sirius grinned and came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Being too damn sexy," he taunts leaning down to kiss me. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"Sirius," I sighed as he placed kisses on my jaw and neck. "Give my five more minutes and we can leave okay?"

"Mmmmhmm,"

"Bad dog," I scolded pushing him away. He used his puppy dog eyes and I just pointed to the chairs across from my desk. He groaned and reluctantly sat down. I let out a giggle and continued putting things away and getting ready to go home.

"Alright ready," I declare as I pull my jacket on and grab my bag. Sirius smiled and jumped up. He took my hand in his and gave it a small kiss.

"After you love," he said.

"What a gentleman," I teased.

"Only to you," he said winking. I let loose a giggle and leaned into his side. We went to the flooing area of the Ministry and floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron where we met up with Lily, James, and Marlene.

"No Remus yet?" Sirius asked sitting down.

"He's visiting his mother," Marlene fumed sloshing her drink around in its bottle. James and Sirius went on oblivious, but Lily and I shared a look of confusion.

"You okay Marly?" I asked using her nickname to get her to smile. But it didn't help matters at all. It only made things worse.

"Do not call me that," she snapped at me. I looked at her in shock as our table went silent. She let out a groan and slammed her drink down.

"I'm going to the loo," she stated before storming off. Lily and I shared another look and nodded. She got up and went after Marlene and I stayed back to speak to the boys.

"Okay what's the deal?" I said turning to the boys who still had confused looks on their faces.

"Excuse me?" they asked at the same time.

"What's Remus said this time?" I demanded. "He's said/done some pretty stupid things when it comes to Marlene. I want to know what he did this time."

They then share a look with each other. The stare for a long time battling with their eyes. James finally cracks and lets out a groan.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll tell you. It's not Remus...it's his mother."

"His mother?" I questioned. "What about her?"

"She doesn't really approve of Marlene," Sirius continued on.

"What?" I shouted. "That's insane! Marlene is great, who couldn't like her?"

"Mama Lupin apparently," James muttered. I glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. After a while I pulled some money out of my wallet and placed it on the table.

"I have an early morning tomorrow so I better go," I said standing up. "Walk me out Sirius?" He nodded and stood up helping me into my jacket. I gave James a kiss on the cheek and began to make my way out.

"Before you go Marlene wants to talk to you," Lily said coming from the bathroom.

"Okay," I said then looked to Sirius. "Give me a minute?"

"Take your time love," he said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. I go in and see Marlene sitting on a bench right across from the door. When she hears me come in she looks up and starts crying again.

"Oh Marley," I say going over to her. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her holding her close. "It's all going to be okay I promise."

"No it's not," she cried. "I really think I'm losing him Cass."

"No you're not," I argue. "I'm going to make sure of it okay?"

She nodded and wiped her tears. "Okay."

"Alright good," I smile pushing a hair out of her face. "Now lets get you home and to bed." She nods and stands up washing her face before we leave. We head back to the table so she can pay and get her things. We say good night and Sirius walks Marlene and I to our flat. When we get there Marlene heads straight inside, but I linger outside with Sirius.

"Thank you for taking us home," I smile at him.

"Any time love," he assured me. We are both silent and still for a minute before we are locked in a heated kiss against the wall. My fingers weave through his hair trying to pull him closer desperate for his touch. Sadly, we are interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from our flat. We pull apart and look at the flat before storming inside.

"Marlene!" I scream. "Where are you!"

"In here," she calls from her room. We race inside and are greeted by Marlene and Remus.

"Remus what are you doing here?" I pant out of breath.

"I was suprising Marlene," he said sheepishly. "I guess I should have floo'd or waited outside or something."

"You think?" Marlene snapped. I groaned and leaned against the wall.

"If you guys are gonna fight can you do it somewhere else?" I begged. "I need a good night's rest. I have to be somewhere important tomorrow."

"Come back to my place Marlene," Remus asked. She sighed and nodded. They left the flat leaving me and Sirius alone.

"Well now that you're in here would you like to stay?" I ask once they're gone.

"Sure why not," he smiled. "Now where were we." He placed a hand on either side of my face and pulled me in for another kiss. I place my hands on his arms pulling him closer to me. He pushes me up against the wall and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Jump," he pants into my ear as he places his hands on my waist. I do as he says and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. He grips my back so I don't fall and carries me to my room. He kicks the door shut and we fall onto the bed together. I quickly unbutton his shirt and push it from his shoulders as he slowly unzipped my dress.

"Are you sure about this," he ask, his hand lingering on the small of my back. "I thought you said you need to sleep."

"I do," I told him. "But it's better if you tire me out first."

"You got it," he said before we continued where we had left off. After our late night...activities we drift off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

"Cassidy I'm going I'll see you-Oh my Merlin!"

I'm startled awake when Lily walked into my room the next morning with an embarrassed look on her face. I look down and realize I was wrapped up tight with my bed sheets covering mine and Sirius' naked bodies. I clutch the sheets tight to my body and growl at Lily.

"Ever heard of knocking Red?" I snapped.

"Sorry," she squeaked turning her back. "I thought you'd be up and showered by now it's almost 9 o'clock. And I thought you had some important meeting or something."

"Shit," I cursed grabbing my robe and slipping it on. "I've got to get ready. Can you wake him up?" I asked referring to Sirius. She gave me a look, but I didn't give her a chance to protest because I was already in my bathroom starting the shower. A few minutes into my shower I hear the door open.

"Lily?" I called over the spray of the warm water. The curtain moves back and I let out a little yelp. Sirius stands there with a smirk.

"Try again love," he teases before jumping in with me. I roll my eyes and finish rinsing my hair with shampoo and reach for my conditioner.

"Don't try anything funny Black," I warn. "We are both running late and we can't afford that just yet. We are new, expendable."

"They'd never fire us," he argues.

"Keep telling yourself that," I murmur. I rinse out the conditioner and take a moment to stand under the water and run through a list of things I need to do.

"You look tense," Sirius states kissing my neck. I groan and lean into him.

"I was born tense," I joke turning around and looking up at him. "I'd better go. I'll see you for dinner?"

"7:30pm" he said kissing me lovingly. I let out a sigh of content and smile at him for a moment. He laughed and smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothing I just...nothing," I smiled stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I enter my room again and quickly look for something to wear. After five minutes of consideration I choose a pair of dark wash jeans and a striped long sleeved shirt. I pull them on and dry my hair as I pull on dark green socks and my brown boots. I pull my hair into a loose ponytail and grab my bag and army green jacket as Sirius is stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Leaving?" he asked searching for his clothes.

"Yeah," I said making sure I had everything in my bag. "I have to meet with James and Spence. They're going to be wondering where the hell I am we agreed to meet at 9:30 and it's almost..wow 9:25 I have to go. See you later."

"Love you," he called as I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter.

"Love you too," I replied and then floo'd away.

 **How cute, right? Thank you for reading this wonderful chapter that was co-edited by my amazing best friend! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will most likely be posting the next one on Saturday. But if I get a decent amount of reviews I might post sooner. Please review and then check out my pinterest page!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	2. Working Girl

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Hello and happy Saturday! My week was awful and very long. I don't know how I'm suppose to manage and entire 5 day week next week for school. It's only been two weeks and Junior year is already kicking my ass. Well at least I have you wonderful people to turn to! Thank you for coming back for a second chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Just a quick heads up, I know that all the Department of Mysteries stuff and evidence testing is stupid and probably not possible but I needed something for this story. So deal with it! Enjoy and check out pinterest for her date night outfit.**

 **Chapter 2: Working Girl**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

As soon as I was in the Ministry I bolted to my office. I clocked myself in and had an intern send a message to the Aurors that I would be late. I hurried to my office to finish my paperwork and by the time the clock struck 10am I was off to the Auror Department. When I enter the Department I asked the Welcome Witch where I could find James or my brother.

"They've already left for the Department of Mysteries," she told me. "Auror Clark told me to tell you to head over."

"Alright thanks," I said smiling before hurrying off to the Department of Mysteries. The Department of Mysteries lies on the second-lowest level of the Ministry of Magic, Level Nine. It is accessible via the lifts from the Ministry Atrium. This level bears a striking difference to those above: the black-tiled walls are bare with no windows and no doors, apart from a plain black one at the end of the corridor that leads into the Department proper. Light is provided only by torches, which glow with a blue-white light. As I reach the doorway at the end of the hall I can feel it has grown colder. I clutch my jacket to my body and reach for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called into the dark empty room. "James? Spencer?"

No answer.

I entered into the room and looked around. The room was illuminated by blue light candles. It was a small circular room with marble floors that looked as smooth as still water. There were twelve doors around the room none of which had handles.

"Cassidy?"

I jumped upon hearing my name and turned around and saw James, Spencer, and an old man who was fairly pale. His eyes were darting around the room quickly like he was expecting something or someone to jump out at us.

"Hey," I greeted them. "Sorry I'm late I got...held up this morning."

"Yeah 'held up'" Spencer muttered. "Anyways let's get started, shall we? Mr. Lambine this is my sister she's the investigative reporter on this case."

"Nice to meet you sir," I said reaching out a hand. He just stared at it then went for one of the doors speaking out something I couldn't quite hear. We entered through the door and it shut behind us. We were in a long rectangular room filled with beautiful dancing lights shining off of the copious amount of clocks and other sparkling items in the room. Mr. Lambine kept walking and unlocked and led us through another door that held dozens upon dozens of shelves holding small glass orbs.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"Hall of Prophecies," Spencer replied. "Basically we're just going through and checking to make sure none are missing and checking if anyone is hiding out in here."

"Sounds easy enough," James said and I nodded in agreement.

"Be careful children," Mr. Lambine spoke. "If you touch any of these you will instantly be afflicted with madness."

"No pressure or anything," I joked looking around at the beautiful, glowing orbs. I went through row by row, but saw no sign of a missing prophecy or of anyone sneaking in. By the time I got back to the door leading back through the room filled with clocks I had looked through more than a dozen shelves of prophecies and not one was out of place.

"You guys almost done?" I yelled my voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah we'll be over in a sec," one of them yelled back. As I waited I looked around looking for more clues. As I looked by the door for signs of forced entry I found a small silver key.

"Well this was a bust," James said grumpily as they approached me.

"Maybe not," I whispered holding up the key. "Hey Mr. Lambine do you still have your key to get in here?"

He nodded and held it out for me to see. I took it from him and held it close to the one I had found and noticed they looked exactly the same.

"They're the same key," I said handing his back. "Who else has a key to this room?"

"This is the only key we have on file for this room," he spoke quietly. "Someone must have made a copy."

"Who has access to the keys?" Spencer asked.

"Only the Keeper of the Hall..me" he replied. "It is normally kept in one of the drawers in my desk. No one knows which, but me."

"Then how do we explain this key?" I asked holding it up. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright we're going to have to run tests on both keys," Spencer said. "So this door stays locked until further notice.

"Spencer I'd get some well trusted Aurors to stand guard here," I suggested. "Someone's gonna want their key back." He nodded his head in agreement. We thanked Mr. Lambine and then left. We went to the Aurors office first and put the key into evidence to get screened for prints or anything that could help us.

"Who would even want to go into the hall anyways?" James asked as we took a seat in Spencer's office. "They would instantly go mad if they touched one right?"

"Only if the prophecy doesn't pertain to them," Spencer corrected. "They might be looking for a one specifically for them."

"But why," I asked.

"That's your job to find out," Spencer said. "You're the investigator."

"Right, right. I'll...umm…go get the results from the evidence testing then go off of that," I stammered. "I'll go do that now. See you guys later. Get those Aurors posted down there Spence. Tell them I'll be back tomorrow to do some more searching and researching."

"Bye Cass," Spencer called out. "Stay safe!"

"Always am!" I called back as I made my way out the door. When I entered my office I sent an intern to get my evidence testing results so I could figure out my next step.

"Here you go Miss. Clark," the young intern squeaked as they brought in the results.

"Thanks Jackson," I said grabbing it. I opened it up and began to look for anything useful. The original had only DNA samples from Mr. Lambine. And it didn't have any traces of magic used on it. But the key that we had found did.

"Huh," I sighed. "Interesting"

"What's interesting?"

I looked up and saw James standing in my doorway.

"Hey," I said waving him in. "The key that Mr. Lambine had didn't have any traces of magic, but the one I found by the doorway did."

"Were there DNA samples on either besides Lambine?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"Yes on the one we found," I said looking for a name but there was none. "There's no name though."

"So we're stuck," James huffed.

"Not necessarily," I said. "I can run the keys again just to be sure on this information. Because if it is true then the key we found is the original and is a copy."

"But wouldn't the copy have traces of magic as well as the one it was copied from?" James asked confused.

"Yes, but it would be a small amount and difficult to pick-up the first time," I told him. "But if I run it again it might pick it up."

He nodded. "Let's do it."

"Alright I'll get everything ready go get the testing ready and lined-up," I commanded.

"You got it boss," he teased saluting me.

"I'll be down in a little bit," I said writing a few things down.

"Okay," he said. "Maybe while we're down there you can tell me why you were late this morning."

"Bye James," I said through gritted teeth. He laughed as he left the room. I too let out a small giggle as I got the keys ready to go get tested again.

* * *

"So," Spencer said. "What've you got for me?"

"Well the first time we test the keys the one had did not have traces of magic and it had only his DNA on it. The second time we ran it there were only faint traces of magic, not enough to detect what spell or curse though," I rattled off looking over the information I had collected.

He let out a sigh and then asked, "What about the one you found by the door?"

"It had ' DNA along with someone else's, but so far we have been unable to trace the DNA to a single person," I said. "But we did get enough information to find out it's a females DNA."

"Well that narrows it down to only half of London's population," Spencer groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And really only about a quarter considering half of London's population are magical," James said absent mindedly.

"Great," Spencer said slamming his head on his desk.

"Do you really think that's all I have for you?" I asked. "I thought you knew better. I sent a friend to talk to people in the Department of Mysteries to see if anything has been out of the ordinary the past two or three months. He reported back with nothing mysterious so it has to be an inside job."

"Alright we'll start looking into that tomorrow," Spencer said. "Just get the names of all the current working Unspeakables and we'll interview them."

"Got it," I said. "I'll do that right now before I leave."

"Great," Spencer smiled. "Good work both of you. We'll pick up same time tomorrow?"

"Right and I promise I'll be on time," I said blushing. "See you later." I left before either could make fun of me. I sent a letter to the Head Unspeakable for a list of all the workers in the Department. He sent one back and I filed it away with the rest of the information on the case and got my things and went home.

"I'm home," I called as I threw my keys onto the kitchen counter. "Anyone here?"

"In here!" Marlene called from the living room. I went in and saw her sitting on the couch with some files spread out around her.

"What's that stuff?" I asked as I toed off my boots and peeled off my jacket.

"Just stuff for work," she said without looking up. "What are you doing here anyways I thought it was date night?"

"It is," I smiled plopping on the couch next to her. "He said he'd pick me up around 7:30pm. I've got a while."

"You better shower then. You smell like frog parts," she suggested scrunching up her nose. I groaned and pulled at my shirt.

"I know I spent a good part of the day working with evidentiary testing potions," I groaned. "I guess I should go now before he shows up."

"Good idea," she called as I made my way into my room. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower washing away the frog smell with honey smelling soap and shampoo. After finishing my shower I dried off and put on my robe. I curled my hair and did my makeup then picked out a floral dress and paired it with a cream scarf and tan heeled boots. I laid out the outfit and then sat on the bed yawning only now just realizing how tired I was.

'Just a few minutes,' I thought to myself as my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"Cassidy Anastasia Clark get your arse up!"

I was shaken awake by a very pissed looking Marlene. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and it read 8:00pm.

"Why didn't someone wake me?!" I growled as I ripped off my robe and tugged on my dress.

"I went out to get milk and I came back and Sirius was standing outside," she said throwing a pair of polka dot tights at me. When I shot her a confused look she claimed it was cold out.

"Urgh!" I groaned pulling on my boots violently. "He's gonna kill me." I grabbed my the purse Marlene held out for me and grabbed a discarded leather jacket on the floor before looking in the mirror and then rushing to meet Sirius.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize as I'm tugging on my jacket. "The warm water in the shower made me tired and I didn't think to set an alarm and...ugh today could not go any worse."

"Hey hey hey," he said grabbing my arms. "Slow down love. It's fine I understand."

"You do?" I said blinking at him.

"Yeah I do," he smiled brushing a stray curl away from my face. "We can stay in if you'd like."

"No we haven't had time to go out lately," I said. "Let's go now. I'm sure it won't be that busy anyways."

"Alright if you're sure," he smiled. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand leading him to the door.

"Positive. There's a little cafe down the street I've been dying to try," I smiled.

"Let's go then," he agreed. We left the building and went to the cafe. It was small, but very cute and not many people were there either which was great. We filled each other in on our days and what our plans for tomorrow were.

"You know if you aren't doing anything this weekend we can shut ourselves in," I suggested on our walk back to my flat.

"As great as that sounds we have that benefit thing at the Potters on Saturday," he reminded me. I groaned and let loose a small string of curses.

"I completely forgot," I whined. "I still have to find a dress. Damn it."

"Sunday maybe?" he asked. I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Sounds perfect," I agreed just as we reached the front of my building. "Well I would invite you up, but last night caused me to be late this morning and I promised James and my brother I would be on time tomorrow."

"Just another thing for me to look forward to on Sunday," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and slapped his arm before reaching up to kiss him lightly.

"There's a dark alley around the corner for you to apparate from," I informed him pulling away. "Good night Sirius."

"Night love," he said before disappearing down the street. I smiled at his retreating form and then went inside.

"How was date night?" Lily and Marlene asked as I entered the living room with a smile still on my face.

"Absolutely brilliant," I sang. "You two going to the Potters benefit Saturday?"

"Well considering I'm dating their son," Lily noted.

"Remus and I are spending the day locked in," Marlene said. "Our relationship needs work."

"Lily you up for shopping after work tomorrow?" I asked giving her a hopeful look. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Great meet me at the Leaky. Now I'm off to bed for a good night's sleep for once."

I changed into my pajamas and wiped the makeup from my face then fell into bed and into a much needed deep sleep.

But not before setting my alarm of course!

 **I know it's not too exciting yet but I promise within the next few chapters it will get interesting. Please review and tell me what you think! I only got one review for the last chapter but I got lots of favorites and follows so that gives me hope! I love you all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	3. Don't Stop the Party

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **I had meant to post this yesterday but then I had to go to a rehearsal for my performance company and then I had a minor melt-down because I felt like someone was trying to rip out my throat and my mom was forcing me to go to the beach. Long story short I didn't go to the beach but spent the whole day doing homework then watch Disney movies on Netflix...alone. Now I'm still waiting for my family to grace me with their presence. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kinda small and fluffy... like a puppy. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: Don't Stop the Party**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"Are you sure this dress isn't too...slutty?" I asked Lily as I adjusted the ponytail in my hair.

"Positive," she reassured me as she tossed me her red lipstick. "Now put that on." I uncapped the lipstick and applied it. It added some color to my dark attire. My dress was strapless with a tulle skirt that had sparkles everywhere and my eyes makeup was a dark smokey look.

"Well we better get going," I said grabbing my jacket and clutch. "The boys are meeting us there. Bye Marlene and Remus. See you later."

"Bye guys," Marlene called from her spot on the couch. "You both look great!"

"Have fun you two," Remus called. We shouted our thanks and made our way out of the flat and to the alley around the corner where we apparated to the Potters front sidewalk.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed. She linked arms with me and we made our way up the pathway our sleek black heels clacking all the way to the door. We rang the doorbell and almost immediately James and Sirius were there opening the door.

"Great you guys are here," James exclaimed. "Thank merlin. So many adults asking adult type questions and I can't answer anymore!"

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically as Sirius helped me out of my jacket. "Adults. Yay!"

"Calm your excitement," he said as he threw it at James. "It gets better."

"Oh how could it possibly get any better?" I asked linking my arm through his.

"Well people from the Daily Prophet are here doing interviews," he replied. "And since Valentine's day is next week they want to know what all the young couples are doing."

"Right I almost forgot about Valentine's day," I exclaimed. "Do we have plans or does staying in and ordering out sound good?"

"I'm totally game for anything as long as it's with you," Sirius said turning to face me.

"Well you're sweet," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss me, but we were interrupted by flashes. We turned and saw people from the Daily Prophet looking on eagerly with their cameras and notepads ready to take notes.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Clark," a reporter shouted. "What are your plans for Valentine's Day coming up?"

"Staying in and spending time with each other," Sirius responded quickly and calmly. "Now if you'll excuse us." He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me through the crowd to find Chris and Grace.

"Oh Cassidy you made it!" Grace shouted as soon as she saw me. "You look fabulous! I'm so happy you and Lily could make it! Now where are her and James? I've been looking everywhere."

"I'm sure they're around," I said as I hugged her. The doorbell rang and she was off on her hostess duties.

"Would you like a dance?" Sirius asked holding out his hand. I nodded and took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. We danced and danced for what seemed like hours when we finally took a break to get a drink. We found Lily and James by the refreshments and started talking with them.

"Did Moody seriously do that?" James asked.

"Not even kidding," Sirius laughed. "It was hilarious!" We all started another round of laughter and didn't stop until we heard someone causing a commotion out in the front hall.

"I wonder what's going on," Lily asked.

"Let's go find out," James said grabbing her hand and heading in that direction. I looked at Sirius who nodded and then we followed. We were right around the corner and we heard a woman yelling at Grace and Chris.

"I will see my son this moment Grace and you cannot stop me!"

"Walburga please," Grace hissed. "We are having a nice party. Now if you don't mind leaving we will tell him you stopped by."

I could feel Sirius tense up next to me. I looked up at him and his face was stony cold. It took me a moment before I finally realized what he was upset about.

"Walburga is your mother's name," I whispered. "Isn't it?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand to try and keep him calm.

"Well then don't stop the party for me," she cackled. "Let me just grab the boy and we will be on our way." There were footsteps and then a beautiful, aristocratic looking woman stepped through the doorway. Her dark hair was graying, but her eyes were similar to the ones I looked into almost everyday.

"Sirius my love," the woman smiled coldly. "There you are."

"Mother," he said his gaze hardened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language dear," she tsked. "Now come with me. You're father is ill and he's been asking for you."

"No," he replied standing his ground grabbing my hand in his. "The old man deserves what he's getting." Her grey eyes lit up with anger as she looked at his hand in mine.

"So this is the young maiden who has stolen my eldest son's heart," she said looking me up and down. "She's a bit thin don't you think? Not good for bearing heirs to the Black name. And she's very pale. What's you're name dear? "

"Cassidy ma'am. Cassidy Clark." I stutter.

"Oh heavens," she gasped. "You're the daughter of the deranged sports reporter. Certainly not good publicity for the Black family."

"That is enough Walburga," Chris said taking her arm and leading her away. "Sirius is an adult. He can decide whether or not he wants to come with you."

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "Your father will be quite disappointed. You are a disgrace to the Black name!" And with a crack of apparition she was gone. I let out a large breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"She's…." I trailed off not sure of what to say.

"A crazy ass bitch," James suggested. "No offense mate."

"I was going to suggest deranged psycho bitch," Sirius said.

"Boys!" Grace exclaimed. "Watch your tongues!"

"Sorry," they both apologized but the smiles on their faces said something different. I drew in another shake breath and tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"I think I'm going to go lay down in my old room," I announced.

"Are you alright dear?" Grace asked placing an arm on my shoulder. "Don't listen to anything the crazy witch says. She's all talk and no bite."

"I'm fine really," I insisted. "I just need to lay down for a while." I quickly escaped up the stairs before anyone could say anything else. As I retreated up the stairs I could everyone's eyes on me, but I just went faster and entered my room. I looked around and it looked exactly the same from when I left a few months after Graduation. I left my shoes by the door and crawled onto the bed and began crying into the pillows.

"Cassidy," a voice said through the door a while later. I looked up from the pillows and wiped my face hoping that my makeup wasn't too screwed up. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find a worried looking James.

"Hey," I said giving him a watery smile. "What's up?"

"Come here," he commanded opening his arms. The tears started flowing again as I was encased in a hug.

"What if she's right?" I cried. "What if I'm not good enough for Sirius? What if he doesn't love me the way I love him?"

"Trust me I live with the guy," James laughed. "He loves you just as much, if not more. Don't let the psycho bitch get to you. She could literally be deemed mentally unstable. The whole lot of them could. Except Sirius of course."

"You're right," I agreed wiping my face again. "I can't let her words get under my skin. I'm tougher than that. I'm a Clark."

"Damn straight you are," James cheered. "Now go wash your face and come downstairs with me." He stuck out his fist and I bumped it with mine and went to wash my face and fix my makeup. I slipped back into my heels and took James' hand as he lead me downstairs to a waiting Lily and Sirius.

"You good?" Lily asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah," I smiled taking my place next to Sirius. "Just a small headache. But it's all better now."

"Good," Sirius said kissing my temple. "Wanna get out of here? I think this party is just about over now."

"Agreed," I laughed as we went to get our jackets. We said goodbye to Grace and Chris and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Rough night?" Tom asked as we all ordered fire whiskey.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I smirked.

* * *

The next morning all I could think about was the insane pounding in my head. When I opened my eyes I instantly scrunched them shut as I saw the bright light. I let out a groan and slowly tried to find my way out of bed to close my curtains. After I eventually closed them I slowly stood and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and let out a small shriek. My once neat makeup was smeared and smudged all over my face making me look like a racoon, my lipstick was faded, and my hair was no longer in its ponytail. Plus I was still wearing my party dress from last night. I let out a little groan and made my way out of my room to see if anyone was still home.

"Hello?" I called into the flat. "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen!" Marlene called out. I went in and saw Lily making tea, Marlene reading the paper, and James and Sirius slumped over in their chairs.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked as I took the tea Lily was offering me.

"You three got really wasted," she said giving me two tiny pills. I ate them with the tea and winced as the hot liquid ran down my throat.

"Why am I still in my dress?" I asked.

"You went straight into your room and locked the door," Marlene replied.

"You do know you are both witches..right?" I asked giving them a strange look. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. I let out another groan as my stomach lurched. I got up and ran straight for the bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach which consisted of last nights alcohol and this mornings tea. And those pills.

"Probably should have had some food first," Lily said once I sat back down at the table. I glared at her and ate the toast she set out for me. After breakfast I took a shower and put on a pair of comfy flannel pj pants and a gray long sleeved t-shirt. I made another cup of tea for me and Sirius who was waiting on the couch for me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm sure," he yawned. "I'd much rather stay with you."

"Alright well if you want to go rest feel free to lay down in my room," I told him sipping my tea. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I cuddled into him and turn our TV on. Lily had insisted we get one for our flat and taught us how to use it. I flipped through the channels and found a movie called _Lady and the Tramp_ playing. It was an animated film with dogs as the main characters.

"Strange ideas those muggles get," I said. "Don't you think Sirius?"

No answer.

"Sirius?" I whispered looking over at him. He was out cold. I let out a giggle and took his mug out of his hand and set it on the coffee table and snuggled close to him and watched the movie. After it ended I took the mugs and washed them then went back to Sirius. He had stretched out and was taking up the whole couch now. I let out a small giggle then grabbed the blanket the was sitting across the back of the couch and laid it on him. I smiled at him and then cringed when I heard a knocking at the door. I quickly ran to get it. I looked through the peephole and smiled.

"Spencer," I whispered as I opened the door. "Hey what's up?"

"I'm engaged," he exclaimed. I shushed him and pulled him into the kitchen closing the door quietly.

"You're engaged!?" I whispered yelled at him.

"Yeah! As of about 20 minutes ago," he whispered back then as an after thought add. "Why are we whispering?"

"Sirius is sleeping in the living room," I told him. "He had a...rough night."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "And what are you still doing in your PJs? It's basically dinner time. And follow up question why don't you have any kind of anything out to eat?"

"Well I woke up around a little after 4pm still in my party dress from last night mind you, then I got a shower and watched a 2 hour movie while Sirius slept," I listed off for him. "So sorry if dinner wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Well why don't I help you make something for your boyfriend," he suggested standing and going into the fridge. "How does grilled cheese sound?"

"Really good actually," I admitted standing up and getting the bread for three sandwiches. "You're staying right?"

"Why not?" he said. "Elizabeth's at the hospital all night."

We started to make the sandwiches talking and catching up. Sirius joined us eventually and Spencer proceeded to make fun of us for getting wasted and having wicked hangovers. It was a peaceful evening with two of the most important men in my life and it made my heart happy to have a bit of normalcy in our strange, twisted lives.

 **Like I said, cute and fluffy. But also with a tad bit of drama. I promise within the next chapter or two things will start getting a bit more exciting. So please review and check pinterest for Cassidy's outfits and such!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	4. My Funny Valentine

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I went to a football game Friday night and then my sister came home from college and I got to spend time with her. Then I had to taken her to the train station and had a shit ton of homework. So this chapter is kinda boring...right up until the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had so much fun writing it. And shout out to one of my besties Megan for starting and finishing _Forever Young_ and the first three chapters of _Life in the Fast Lane_ in less than two days! This chapter is dedicated to her! **

**Chapter 4: My Funny Valentine**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"Thanks for the report Jackson," I sighed smiling tiredly at my intern. He had just reported to me that the Aurors were planning on taking back the rotating Aurors I had guarding the Hall of Prophecies because their has been no movement in the past week. I began writing a letter to Mad-Eye Moody the Head of the Aurors Department to ask to extend the Aurors guarding time for just another week. Once I sent the letter I began putting together an update for the Daily Prophet.

"Miss. Clark," Jackson said sheepishly as he poked his head into my office. "You have a visitor."

"Can you tell them I'm busy," I pleaded. "I can't deal with anyone right now."

"He say's it's important," he protested. I groaned but nodded my head allowing the visitor entrance. I looked up as Sirius walked through the door a cold stony look on my face.

"Oh hey," I said smiling. "If I had known it was you I would have said yes right away."

"It's fine," he said sitting down. "So I've got news."

"Spill I'm all ears," I said folding my hands and giving him my attention.

"I know I should have told you earlier, but I was nervous," he started slowly as if he were still processing it. "My dad died on Sunday. My mother wasn't kidding when she said he was ill. Moody got wind that the funeral was today and gave me the day off and I was wondering if you'd come with me."

"I'm sorry baby," I said standing up and giving him a hug. "Of course I'll come. But can I ask why you want to go anyways? You hate your family."

"I wanted to go see Regulus," he admitted. "Just to make sure he's okay. I miss the little freak."

I laughed a little and nodded my head. "I don't have much going on here so I'll just go tell Owen I have to leave early." I told my boss and then went back into my office and got my things ready. I pulled my leather jacket over my black dress and grabbed my bag. We apparated to the cemetery were Orion Black was being buried. It was snowing, but thankfully I had worn a pair of warm black tights to keep my legs warm. We walked to where the Black's plot was and stood far away out of sight just listening to the service.

"Does he know you're coming to talk to him?" I asked.

"He owled yesterday," he said. "He's going back to Hogwarts tonight so it's our only chance to talk."

It was about 30 more minutes before everyone began to break away from the service and apparate away. Regulus was among the last people there no doubt looking for Sirius. He was looking around the cemetery and when he spotted Sirius and I and made his way over.

"Sirius, Cassidy. Good to see you both," he greeted. Sirius nodded and I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss Regulus," I said. "Sirius told me how close you and your father were."

"Thank you," he said nodding again. We were all quite for a moment before I spoke up.

"Well I'm going to go visit my parents grave and give you some brotherly time to talk," I announced and squeezed Sirius' hand once more before heading in the direction of my family's plot. The walk was silent besides my heels crunching in the snow. When I got there I found fresh daisies sitting on the tombstone.

"Spencer," I laughed shaking my head. "I guess he told you guys about the news. Can you believe he's getting married? Never thought that would happen. I wish you guys were able to see it. I miss you..a lot. Things with Sirius have been great. We had plans to go see a muggle film today, but his father just passed so we'll probably stay home and order in. As long as I'm with him it doesn't matter." I went on talking to my parents until Sirius came over to get me.

"You guys talk about whatever?" I asked as we walked hand and hand to the apparition point.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. I got the feeling he didn't want to talk anymore so I just squeezed his hand and stayed quiet. We apparated to his flat so he could change in something more comfortable and then floo'd over to mine to have dinner.

"So Marlene and Remus are going out and going back to your place and Lily and James are taking care of the Manor for Grace and Chris this week so Lily said they'll just stay there. So we have the place to ourselves," I told him as we hung up our jackets.

"Sweet," he smirked. "That means we could do this." He then swooped me up into a searing kiss. I instantly dropped my bag on the ground and pulled his face closer to mine deepening the kiss. He pushed me against the living room wall and started to slowly unzip my dress as I tugged his shirt over his head.

"Bedroom?" he panted as he lifted me off the ground my legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Why bother," I replied. He grinned and gracefully dropped me to the couch where we continued our Valentines day fun.

* * *

"Wow," I gasped.

"My words exactly," Sirius panted.

"Well it was actually only one word," I giggled. Soon we both started laughing that ending in more kissing and...other stuff. We were sadly interrupted when a voice that wasn't Sirius' was calling out my name.

"Clark! Cassidy Clark! Its Alastor Moody! We need to talk!"

"Moody?" Sirius mouthed. I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around my body.

"Sir?" I called out going to the fire place and kneeling down next to it. "What is it? Was there movement in the Department of Mysteries?"

"No and there hasn't been the whole bloody week! I need my Aurors doing more important things than guarding some hall where nothing goes on!" he shouted at me. I cringed and tried to think of something to say. Finally I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay," I said. "Tomorrow Auror's Clark, Potter, and myself will go down and do a final check through and if we don't find anything then you can have your Aurors back."

"It's about bloody time," he groaned. "I expect my Aurors back by noon tomorrow."

"You got it sir," I agreed. "Good night."

He just grunted and his image disappeared. I let out a loud groan and then went back to the couch to cuddle with Sirius.

"Wanna talk about it," he asked.

"No," I mumbled. "I hate your boss though."

"I hate him too Cass," he laughed. "I hate him too."

"Do you want me to go get a pizza or chinese or something?" I asked after our stomachs started to growl. "Or I think we have stuff to make grilled cheese again. Or ramen noodles."

"Lets go get something," he said sitting up. "I could use a walk." We quickly changed and then went out for pizza. We came back and ate and then watched some movies that Lily had brought from home when we moved in.

"Muggles are so weird," Sirius concluded after we watched a movie about a psycho-killing, man-eating shark.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "So it's almost midnight. What should we do before our valentines day ends?"

"I have a few ideas," he said waggling his eyebrows.

He quickly stood and picked me up carrying me off to my room where we spent the rest of Valentine's day doing...well I'm sure you could guess.

The next morning I was up extra early to get a shower and get ready for the day. While I waited for my hair to air dry I put on my robe and slippers and went to make breakfast for Sirius and I. I turned on the stove and kettle and put some toast in the toaster. He must have smelled food or heard me moving around because he joined me in the kitchen wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my neck.

"Good morning to you too," I greeted handing him a mug. He gratefully took it and went to sit down. After breakfast he got in the shower and I finished getting ready for work. I pulled on jeans and a pink and black polka dot blouse and began curling my hair.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" Sirius asked as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I tried looking him in the eye, but got distracted by his nearly naked form.

"I..umm...Department of...umm." I stuttered keeping my eyes on his torso. He must have noticed my drooling because he snapped his fingers and I looked at his face which had his signature smirk on it.

"My face is up here sunshine," he teased. I threw a bottle of mascara at him and blushed looking back at the mirror. I finished my makeup and went to my closet and pulled out a light gray cardigan with black bows on it. I grabbed some tan heel ankle boots and then my jacket and bag.

"Well I've got to get going," I said fluffing my hair once more. "And it's girls night tonight so I'll hopefully see you for lunch tomorrow."

"Alright love you," he said kissing me.

"Love you too," I called. "Are you going to floo or apparate?"

"Floo," he replied coming out of my room with his stuff.

"Alright you go first while I lock up and make sure everything is off," I told him. He nodded and kissed me once more before flooing away. I locked the front door and made sure the stove was turned of and then floo'd away myself. I went into the office and got everything ready for the final check through of the Department of Mysteries. At 9:15am I made my way down to the Aurors Department where Spencer, James, and Moody were waiting for me.

"Morning gentlemen," I greeted. The gave their hellos and we made our way down to the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Lambine was there like always to take us in. When we went through the Time Room to meet the Aurors Guarding the door they were knocking out cold on the ground.

"Oh my Merlin," I gasped racing up next to them. I checked their pulses and they were still alive just stunned or in a body locking curse.

"Everyone be on guard," Moody said taking his wand out.

"Cassidy maybe you should…" Spencer trailed off when I gave him a glare that should have put him six feet under.

"I don't think so," I said pulling my wand out as well. We all slowly walked into the Hall of Prophecies and split off. Spencer, James and Moody when further in to look through the shelves. I stayed closer to the door with Mr. Lambine.

"Ever been in a situation like this sir," I asked him trying to ease the tension. He merely shook his head and stayed silent. I nodded and just stayed quiet as well. I could feel my heart beating in my chest nervous at what might happen. Suddenly I heard a crashing noise and then another.

"Spence? James?" I called out. "You guys okay?" I started walking in the direction of the noise when I saw lights flashing. Spells...or curses. Damn it.

I started running back towards Mr. Lambine to tell him to get out but I heard another crash and assumed the attacker had taken down the third Auror.

"Oh no," I whispered. I turned back but then fell to the ground when a flash of green light came from the dark. Another body fell and I assumed it was Mr. Lambine. I ran back to him to help, but he was dead. I was breathing heavier and I heard footsteps running in my direction. I stood ready to fight, but when they reached me they pushed me into the wall and ran out the door. I stood up as fast as I could and ran after them. I chased them out of the Department and up the stairs to Level 3 of the Ministry.

"Stop them," I yelled as we came upon more people. They all raised their wands but the attacker was quicker and knocked them all out with a wave of their wand.

"Damn it!" I cursed picking up speed. They went into a room and slammed the door shut. I crashed into it and fell back into the wall behind me. I took a second to regain my composure. A woman in Auror robes passed by me and I stopped her.

"Go to the Department of Mysteries," I told her. "There are two Aurors who are stunned, a man whose dead, and 3 other Aurors. I'm not sure of their condition so please hurry. They can't die. Then if you get a chance send some Aurors down here I'm gonna need back-up." She nodded and ran down the hall. I took a deep breath and wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I opened the door slowly and went in. The room was dimly lit, but I could see the hundreds of potions all around the room. I walked further in with my wand at the ready. I heard footsteps but they were echoing so I couldn't place where they were exactly.

"If I were you I'd quit now," I called out my voice echoing. "There's only one way out of this and it's through that door."

No reply.

I turned and went back towards the door knowing if they tried to leave it would be through this door. I heard the footsteps running and quickened my pace to the door. The next thing I know I'm being pushed against the shelves of potions and the attacker is already through the door. I try to stand up, but I'm in too much pain. Then there are potions crashing all around me and then everything is black.

 **Ooops?**

 **Review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	5. Do You Believe in Magic?

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Since I didn't post last week I thought I'd be a half decent person and upload twice in a weekend. Don't think I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing it for you all. But I really hope you like this chapter! I promise you won't be too disappointed! Love you all.**

 **Chapter 5: Do you Believe in Magic?**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

Pain.

Immense pain is all I could feel.

It was everywhere. My head, neck, shoulders. My entire body felt like it was on fire from the pain. Everything felt tingly as well. Like it was regenerating itself. I think I'm asleep, but I might be dead. I'm not really sure.

I can hear people talking.

They sound upset. I can feel people staring at me, and holding my hand, giving me kisses, talking to me. They keep telling me to wake up.

I want to wake up. I really do.

But I can't.

 **Sirius's POV:**

It's been almost a month since the accident and Cassidy still hasn't woken up. The Healers are getting worried. They're afraid she'll never wake up. We are all trying to keep the faith, but it's hard. They say she's getting worse and I can see it.

For the first week I only left her bedside to eat, shower, and change. The next few weeks I went to work at 9am and came back at 6pm.

I wanted to be one of the first people to see when she woke up.

If she woke up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Clark," Healer Matthews said to Spencer. "But if she's not awake or improving in the next few days we are going to have to give a potion that will let her go easily."

"It hasn't even been a month yet," he defended. "I got 30 days before you were supposed to administer that potion and on the 30th day I was fine."

"That's because your sister broke in here illegally and gave you a potion that could have killed you," the healer said.

"But it worked," Spencer cried. "Please just give her a little more time. She'll wake up I know it, she's a fighter."

"Protocol states that if a patient isn't awake and alert or improving within 30 days of their arrival we have to administer the DeathCap draught," the healer stated. "It's been 26 days and she hasn't improved. We will be administering the draught in 4 days weather you like it or not. I'm sorry."

"Bloody healers," Spencer muttered as he came back into the room. "Idiots the lot of them."

"She'll wake up Spencer," I told him. "If she knows what's good for her she'll wake up."

"Do you think they'd try the potion she gave me last year? Do you guys still have the recipe?" he asked frantically.

"It wouldn't work," I told him sadly. "Snape said it was customized to your symptoms specifically. Her's are different."

"Damn it," he said putting his fist through the wall. I winced when he pulled it back and it was bleeding. He sighed and wrapped and cloth around it.

"She's not waking up is she," he said tears coming to his eyes. I shook my head and took her weak hand in mine.

"No," I croaked out. "I don't think so."

* * *

Four days later we gathered around Cassidy's bed at St. Mungo's saying our goodbyes. Lily, Marlene, and Grace were all in tears and the rest of us were trying to hold them back. Spencer eventually succumbed and so did James. Healer Matthews came in with a nurse and the potion.

"Has everyone said their goodbyes?" he asked a somber look on his face. We all nodded and he nodded to the nurse who began to prepare Cassidy for the potion.

"So we are going to give her a Calming Draught first to relax her and then we will administer the DeathCap Draught," Healer Matthews told us. We all nodded and now Remus and Chris had a few tears running down their faces. Once Cassidy was ready they gave her the first potion. After a few minutes I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I have to go," I blurted out. They all started at me with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just… I can't"

And with that I left the room.

 **3rd Person POV:**

As Sirius left the room everyone looked around in confusion at what had just happened.

"Should we wait or continue?" Healer Matthews asked unsure of himself.

"Just go," James said. Lily looked at him upset and confused, but he just shook his head. Healer Matthews nodded at the nurse and she nodded back taking the draught and pouring it down Cassidy's throat. She massaged it so it went down and we all waited. Slowly Cassidy's breathing came to a stop and within seconds she was gone.

"We can give you about five minutes and then we have to take her to the morgue to get prepped for a funeral," Healer Matthews told the group. They all nodded and him and the nurse left giving them time to mourn.

"I thought she'd live the longest," James admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Are you serious?" Spencer said. "Have you met her? She's a magnet for trouble. I'm surprised she made it this far." Everyone in the room laughed for a minute and then stopped.

"Too soon?" he asked. They all let out a small laugh and then looked at Cassidy's peaceful form.

"She was a good girl," Grace said petting her hair. "Anastasia and Kent did a good job with her. With both of you." The last part directed towards Spencer.

"Have they caught the person who was in the Hall of Prophecies yet?" Remus asked. The four Aurors in the room shook their heads sadly. Spencer had opened his mouth to say something, but Healer Matthews reentered the room and four men in black robes waited outside the room.

"I'm so sorry guys," he spoke. "But it's time." They all nodded and began to file out leaving Spencer standing over his baby sister.

"Spencer I'm sorry," the healer said. "But you have to go now." Spencer sighed and nodded then leaned down and kissed his sister on the cheek and turned to leave the room. He shook hands with the doctor thank him for his time and then walked to the doorway turning to look at Cassidy one last time. He let out a sigh and wiped his tears and turned to leave.

"Sp..Spencer?"

 **Sirius' POV:**

"I'm sorry for your loss ," Tom said to me as he refilled my glass of Firewhiskey.

"Thanks," I mumbled gulping down the drink. I had come straight to the Leaky Cauldron after I ran out of her hospital room. This was about my third drink and I wasn't stopping anytime soon. I was there for another hour or so when a frantic James and Remus burst in. I tried to avoid their gaze but they found me right away.

"Get up," James demanded. "We're going to see Cassidy."

"No James," I told him. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"I don't think you heard me right," he growled. "I said get up. Now." He started dragging me towards the fireplace.

"James I said no," I snapped pushing him off of me sending him into a table. I turned around and started going back to the bar when I was pushed to the floor.

"Get your sorry arse up," James spat at me. "Now before I do something I regret."

"James," Remus said trying to calm him. I had had it though. I stood back up and dusted myself and lunged at James. My fist meets his face sending him backwards into a busboy. He steadies himself and launches himself back at me. He sends us both to the floor. As we roll around I block the punches he throws my way. Then Remus intervenes and grabs James holding him back as I writhe in pain on the ground.

"You son of a bitch," he growls. "You left Cassidy on her deathbed and now you won't even come to see her. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"She's dead James," I yelled back. "What's the point anymore? She's dead and she's not coming back! She never is!"

"You're wrong," he said softer this time. "She's alive." Remus let him go and he came over and helped me up.

"What do you mean?" I asked panting hard.

"I mean she woke up. No one knows how, but she did," he told me. "She's been asking for you."

"You better be telling the truth Potter," I growled at him. "Cause if this is a sick joke you're going to wish you had never been born."

He let out a laugh. "Do you really think I'd joke about something like this? And you should go shower first. You smell like a distillery."

"Right okay," I said nodding. "Go back and tell her I'll be there soon." He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and then pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry I hit you mate," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's cool," he said brushing it off. "I'm sorry too."

"No biggie," I told him. "I was being an arse."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Now go! Your girl is waiting!"

I smiled once more and apparated away.

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"Spencer," I said again with more power this time. I opened my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. The first person I saw was Spencer with tears in his eyes. When blue met green he let out a relieved sigh.

"Bloody hell Cassidy," he exclaimed reaching out and hugging me. "You scared us half to death!"

"Oww!" I cried in pain as he squeezed me. "Spencer get off!"

"Sorry baby sis," he smiled wiping his face. "Got a little excited."

"Cassidy can you tell me where it hurts?" a man I recognized as Healer Matthews examined me.

"Everywhere," I groaned as he pressed on my stomach. "Can you not do that please? Where is everyone? Where's James and Moody? Are they okay? And is he really… dead?"

"Everyone's fine Cass," Spencer informed me. "Mr. Lambine sadly is gone though. He was hit with the Killing Curse."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Wait what day is it? How long have I been here?"

"It's March 17th. You've been asleep for 30 days. You were suppose to die today," he told me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well it's a good things I didn't. James would kill me if I wasn't there for his birthday," I joked. Spencer smiled and kissed the hand he was holding. Healer Matthews left to go get everyone else who was probably waiting for Spencer. When everyone came in to see me they were shocked that I was awake and alert.

"How is she alive?," Lily asked the Healer. "We saw you give her the DeathCap Draught. We saw her stop breathing. How is it possible she's awake and talking?"

"Gosh Lil's don't sound so excited," I teased. She smiled and took my hand.

"Believe me I'm thrilled," she said. "Just confused"

"Well as long as I'm not dead I don't give a damn to how I lived," I stated. Everyone laughed and smiled. I looked around the room and smiled at my friends and family, but then frowned when I couldn't find the one person I wanted to see.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked concerned. "I thought you said he was okay." James and Spencer shared a look that made me even more worried.

"He should be back soon," James said. "In fact Moony and I will go find him!"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as they left the room. Everyone stayed with me until James and Remus came back saying Sirius would be here soon. I told them they could leave if they wanted and most of them did. Spencer, James, and Lily were the last ones there.

"Really guys Sirius will be here soon," I told them. "I'll be fine. I promise I won't die again."

"Okay," Lily said. "I have to be back here in a few hours for my shift anyways. I'll check on you then." She kissed my cheek and her and James left to sleep before work.

"Bye Spencer," I said when he wouldn't leave.

"Bye Sassy," he said kissing my head. "Please don't die again. I don't think I would've been able to handle it."

"I promise," I smiled at him as he left. I then yawned not realizing how tired I had been. I didn't want to be asleep when Sirius got here so I tried my best to stay awake but despite all efforts my eyes began to close.

"Cassidy?"

My eyes shot open and I saw the one person I've been dying (pun intended) to see.

"Sirius," I breathed.

 **You didn't honestly think I'd kill the main character off did you? Please please please review! It'll make my day so much better!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	6. Order

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **So I'm working the front desk at my dance studio and I'm not really doing much so I thought I'd update since I didn't get a chance this weekend. I went up to my Grandma's on Friday and then to upstate New York for my great uncle's 95th birthday. We got to pick apples and make cider which was uber fun. Although I did have to babysit my bratty cousin, but he's kinda cute I guess. I hope you enjoy this little Tuesday surprise!**

 **Chapter 6: Order**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"Hey," Sirius whispered from the doorway. When he stepped into the light I could see cuts and bruises starting to form on his face.

"What's wrong with your face," I whispered back to him. He smiled and walked over to sit next to me.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he told me taking my hand in his. We were both quiet for a few minutes just taking in each other's presence before he spoke again.

"You almost died," he said.

"But I didn't," I pointed out to him.

"True," he nodded. "And I'd really like you to keep it that way."

"Well since you asked so nicely," I teased. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," he whispered kissing my hand. I smiled and closed my eyes knowing I could fall asleep and be safe with him by my side.

* * *

The next morning they ran some tests on me and brought back results by mid-afternoon.

"So Cassidy," Healer Matthews started. "As you know you were pushed into a large shelf filled with potions. When those potions all crashed down on you the glass cut you causing some of them to get into you bloodstream. We were unable to tell what potions they were because the damage in the room was extensive. From you tests this morning we are able to tell that you have an advanced amount of Magic in your system."

"What does that mean?" I asked him. "I have more magic?"

"Not exactly," he said sitting down next to me. He handed me two charts. "The one on the left shows the levels of magic you have. The one on the right is the levels an average witch your weight, height, and age should have. The left is way higher than it should be."

"Is that bad?" Sirius asked from his place next to me.

"From what we can tell no. It just means when you use magic you'll have to be careful because you'll be a bit more powerful than usual," he said. I nodded my head still trying to process it.

"How will I know how powerful it is?" I asked.

"Well until you use magic you won't know," he answered. "But I would advise waiting a few days before you do any magic. You've been asleep for 30 days, your body isn't strong enough yet."

"Okay. I won't use any magic yet," I promised. "But when can I get out of here?"

"Well you seem to be doing fine other than the elevated magic. I'd like to keep you here for one more night if you don't mind. And then we can send you off in the morning."

"Sounds great," I smiled at him. "Thank you so much Healer Matthews. I really appreciate it!"

"Of course Cassidy," he replied. He left the room leaving Sirius and I alone. He had taken the day off of work to make sure I was okay. I told him he's an idiot and he just told me to shut-up and get better. What a wonderful relationship...am I right?

"You really should go to work," I urged him. "I don't want you getting behind because of me."

"I'm not," he argued. "I promise. I'm working extra hours so I don't fall behind. I know what I'm doing Cass really."

"Okay," I said giving up. "But would you mind doing me a favor?"

"No I won't get work for you to do you heard the Healer," he said. "You need to rest yourself."

"At least tell me if someone wrote the article about the Department of Mysteries?" I demanded.

"No one did," he informed me. "Blakely said it's yours as soon as you're back."

"Great," I smiled. "Better start thinking."

* * *

As promised by Healer Matthews I was released into the wild the next morning. Lily had brought me a pair of leggings, a comfy long sleeved shirt, and gray boots to wear home. I threw my hair in a ponytail and signed the forms allowing me to leave. Sirius brought me home making sure I was settled and then left for work. 20 minutes later Grace showed up to keep me company and help out.

"You really didn't have to come over Grace," I told her as we ate lunch together. "I hate to be a bother."

"You are no bother at all love," she assured me grabbing my hand. "You are practically one of my own. You will never be a bother. You hear me Cassidy Clark?"

"Yes ma'am," I giggled. She left later that day when Marlene got home from work and we talked and had dinner and watched some television together until Lily came home. The rest of the week and the week after went on the same. By Sunday night I was itching to get back to work.

"I can't wait to be back at my desk tomorrow," I exclaimed as we all got ready for bed that night.

"Remember you have a Healer's appointment first," Lily said as she braided my hair.

"Yes mom," I teased. She yanked at my hair and that shut me up for the night.

* * *

The next morning I was up and ready before 8am. I had opted for a white lace dress and a light pink cardigan for my first day back due to the springy weather that had been hitting us lately. When the clock struck 8:30am I slipped on the pair of nude pointy toes heels I paired with my outfit and grabbed my bag and floo'd to St. Mungo's.

"Cassidy," Healer Matthews cheered as I entered his office. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. "I'm so ready to go back to work!"

"Well I'm just gonna ask a few questions and you'll be on your way," he said grabbing a clipboard. I sat down and answered all of his questions in a matter of minutes.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said looking over everything. "Now one last thing. Have you done any magic yet?"

"Not yet," I told him. "Do you think now would be a good time?"

"Now is the perfect time," he insisted. "Let's start with something simple. Try lumos." I took out my wand and held it out.

"Lumos," I said clearly. We were both momentarily blinded by the light being emitted from the tip of my wand. I quickly reversed it so we could both see again.

"So I'm going to assume that your magic levels have not gone down," Healer Matthews said adjusting his glasses. I groaned and dropped my wand in my lap.

"I'll do another test and consult with other Healers and get their opinion and I'll owl you when I've got news. Sound good?"

"What should I do about magic until then?" I asked.

"I would refrain from using it," he advised. "Stick to the floo instead of apparition. Only use magic if absolutely necessary alright? And stay away from using magical substances like potions or any ingredients."

"Alright is that all," I asked. He nodded and we said our goodbyes and I floo'd to the Ministry of Magic for work. I took the lifts to my floor and checked in with my boss who gave me things I needed to finish.

"The Department of Mysteries is the main priority though," he told me as I went to leave. "Get that done first. Make sure you had your experience and hospital stay and stuff like that. Make this person feel the guilt. You know?"

"You got it boss," I said closing the door and heading back to my office. Jackson my intern had decorated my office with "Welcome Back' signs that made me smile as I worked. I took a 15 minute lunch break a little after noon and got back to work right away. I sent out many owls and had floo calls with dozens of people for interviews and statements on all the topics I was currently covering.

"Clark it's closing time," Owen said peeking into my office. "Let's go."

"Alright," I sighed filing away all my papers. "See you tomorrow Owen."

"Night," he muttered and left without another word. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things and went to floo home. When I got there it was empty so I went to change into a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop and made some soup for dinner. Lily and Marlene showed up an hour or so later and we all ate dinner and lounged in the living room together.

"Well I'm off to bed," I announced around 10:30pm. "Early day tomorrow."

"Night," they called simultaneously. When I entered my room I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. When I reentered my room there was an owl knocking on the window. I opened it up and it came and rested on my dresser.

"Hey there pretty girl," I said going over and petting it. I untied the letter attached to its leg and gave her a treat I kept on the dresser. It flew off after that and I began to open the letter.

* * *

 _Cassidy Clark,_

 _You have been invited to join the elite group working against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named called the Order of the Phoenix. We meet every week on Sundays. You will be sent another letter this coming Sunday afternoon of the location and further instructions._

 _DO NOT TELL ANYONE._

* * *

I stared at the letter a little longer confused, but then out of nowhere it burst into flames causing me to let out a little shriek. Lily burst into my room with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked looking around.

"Uhh..yeah! Yeah I just...saw a spider," I lied lamely. She raised her eyebrow at me, but left without another word. I let out a breath and flopped into bed thinking about the strange note.

* * *

Like the note said another owl showed up at my window Sunday morning giving me a time and location. I waited for it to burst into flames but it didn't. I folded it up and put it in my jeans pocket. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Lily and Marlene afraid I'd say something I shouldn't. Then at quarter to eight that night I slipped on my brown leather jacket over my light green sweatshirt. I grabbed my brown heeled ankle boots and slowly made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Shit," I screamed as I ran into the coat rack by the front door and dropped my shoes. "Don't scare me like that Lily!"

"Sorry," she smirked rounding the corner. "But it's almost eight o'clock at night and you're sneaking out."

"What?" I said my voice going about 5 octaves higher than normal. "I'm not sneaking. I just didn't want to disturb you and Marlene. I'm just running to the store for..tampons."

"Okay then," Lily said. "Can you get some OJ? We're almost out."

"Yeah! I mean yeah, of course," I said a little too excitedly. "I'll be back in a little."

"Wait," she called as I reached for the door. "Don't forget your purse."

"Right," I nodded taking it from her. "Almost forgot." I slipped my shoes on and then quickly left the flat. I breathed a sigh of relief and started making my way to this mystery location. When I reached the destination I had to double check the paper just to make sure I had the right place. It was what looked like an old abandoned farm house out in the country.

"What the hell," I whispered walking closer. There were no lights, no anything. I was about to turn around and just leave when a hand came down on my mouth and grabbed me around the middle. I tried to scream but the hand muffled them.

"Don't struggle," a deep voice said. "It makes it worse." I didn't listen though. I just kept screaming and thrashing around in my attackers arms. I closed my eyes and wished I had told someone where I was going. Then like magic my attacker howled in pain and jumped backwards.

"Damn it Cassidy!" the voice hissed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Spencer!?" I shrieked as I finally recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Spencer wearing all dark clothing holding both of his hands close to his body.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I exclaimed punching him in the shoulder. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well you didn't have to use magic and burn me!" he whisper yelled back. "I thought you weren't suppose to use magic anyways."

"I'm not! I didn't use magic I don't even have my wand with me. I left it back at the flat," I admitted and then realized how incredibly dumb that sounded.

"Well explain this," he said showing me his hands. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could see his hands were red.

"I couldn't have done that," I said more to myself.

"Well you did," he said. "But that's not important. Just come with me." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the farmhouse. I didn't even bother asking questions because I knew he wouldn't answer. We entered the house which was very quiet and dark. He led me to a door and opened it and revealed a set of stairs going into a basement the emitted a source of light.

"You go first," he said nodding at the stairs. I nodded and began my descent down the stairs. Unsure of what or who was down there I went slowly. When I reached a landing I turned the corner and saw a group of people milling around the large basement. People were laughing and talking. I stepped down the final few stairs that led into the room and took in the whole scene. Dumbledore and Moody were sitting in some of the chairs set out talking, Grace and Chris were talking to two tall redheads just to the left of the stairs, and James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, and Sirius were all talking and laughing in the back corner.

"What the actual fuck?" I choked out. "What is going on here?"

"Cassidy dear," Dumbledore cheered standing up. "So glad you could make it. You took a bit longer than I expected though."

"Sorry Albus," Spencer said coming up behind me. "She's a complicated one. Burned my hands without even using a wand."

"Why Miss. Clark that little accident in the Ministry has increased your powers now have they?" he asked taking my hand and examining. "Yes I can sense much magic here. Well enough with the small talk let's get started shall we?" Everyone began making their way to the circle of chairs set out. I stood still in front of the stairs still shocked and confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" I demanded. Dumbledore smiled up at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dear didn't you read the letter? This is the Order of the Phoenix."

 **Introduction to the Order of the Phoenix has occurred! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you guys think is up with Cassidy's magic? I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this so stay tuned! I might post two chapters this weekend because I love you all so much. Please review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	7. Much too Much

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **I'm literally about to leave to go visit my sister at college but since I missed last week again I thought I owed it to you people to update again. I really wish I could do it more my life is just so hectic. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Much too Much**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"I told you guys I'm not mad," I repeated for the billionth time that night. "I understand completely. Let's not make a big deal."

During the meeting I had been filled in on everything. I was told how they bring in new members one at a time to make it more safe and easy. After the meeting my friends sheepishly approached me and apologized for not telling me about it. About a hundred times.

"We know, we know," Marlene said. "We just wanted to make sure-"

"Enough!" I exclaimed slamming my bag on the counter. "If you mention it one more time I am going to be mad!"

"Sorry," she muttered. I screeched and stormed off to my room. I closed the door and slid down it hiding my face in my hands. I honestly wasn't mad. I was just confused and frustrated. I was also trying to figure out how I had burned my brother when I didn't even have my wand with me. I looked at my hands expecting to find something weird, but they looked the same as usual. I stood and started pacing around unsure of what to think or do.

I finally came up with the bad decision to try some magic and see what happens. I grabbed my wand off the nightstand and tried 'Lumos' again. But just like in Healer Matthews office the light was blinding. I reversed it and tried to summon my brush from the bathroom. It came sailing out and hit me in the head with brute force.

"Damn it," I curse throwing my wand across the room. I slid the floor once more and sighed. If I was going to figure out what was wrong with me I was going to go to someone powerful. Someone who could help.

" _Why Miss. Clark that little accident in the Ministry has increased your powers now have they?" he asked taking my hand and examining. "Yes I can sense much magic here."_

And I knew just who to talk to.

* * *

I clutch my rain coat closer to my chest on that particularly cold March afternoon. I had lied to my friends and told them I was going out of town for an interview. Which wasn't a total lie. I stared up at the old castle I had called home for 7 years and made my way up the slippery path.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. "Should've worn different shoes." My heeled boots were definitely not the best choice. Hagrid was waiting for me at the gate to let me in. He asked me about my job and everyone else and we chatted about that on our way up to the castle. Once inside I bid him farewell and made my way to the Headmasters office.

"Lemon Drops," I spoke to the statue guarding his office. It moved out of my way and I made my way up the stairs and into his office.

"Sir?" I called out. "It's Cassidy Clark."

"Miss. Clark how lovely to see you," he said as he appeared. He guided me to his desk and had me sit down. "Now what can I do for you?"

"It's about my magic sir," I told him. "I was wondering if you knew why it was so...intense. When I tested it at the doctor the room lit up like a roman candle and it happened again on Sunday night when I burned my brother and then later that night when I was practicing magic."

"I take it that's where the cut on your head came from?" he asked pointing at it. I nodded and moved my hair to cover it.

"Well dear it most likely is coming from the potions that got into your system after the accident," he repeated what Healer Matthews had told me. "Do they know what it was?"

"The damage was extensive and there were too many unknowns in my system to get a clear response as to what is causing it," I told him. "They just know something that entered my bloodstream enhanced my magic levels."

"Well I'm afraid I don't know much more," he said frowning. "But if you are looking to control it that is something I can help with."

"I don't need to control it!" I exclaimed. "I need to get rid of it. I can't go on with this much magic its.. its dangerous!"

"Well Miss. Clark," he started. "The only way you could do that is getting rid of your magic completely. You don't want to do that do you?"

"No I just.." I trailed off. "Never mind. Sorry for wasting your time Professor. See you on Sunday." Before he could object I grabbed my bag and jacket and stormed out the door. I pushed through the crowds of students and out the door. I pulled up my hood and made my way down to the Three Broomsticks. When I went inside I took a seat at the bar.

"What can I do for you Cassidy?" Rosmerta asked standing in front of me.

"Can I just have a hot butterbeer please," I asked. "And a muffin or something."

"Coming right up," she chirped sweeping away. I took off my rain coat and set it around the chair leaving me in a thin flannel shirt. She brought me my order and I began to eat and drink.

"Now what brings you here missy?" she asked. "Last I heard you were living up in London with the girls."

"I was asking Dumbledore a few questions for an article I'm writing for the Prophet," I lied. "Thought I'd stop in for a drink or something."

"Well the door's always open for you lot," she smiled and then went to help another customer. I quickly finished my drink and muffin and then floo'd back to the flat. I trudged inside and unzipped my boots and yanked them off throwing them into my room. I flopped onto the couch in my fuzzy socks and jeans and flipped on the television. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is hearing someone call out my name.

"Cassidy! Cassidy!"

I slowly stood up and went to the fire place. I saw my brothers face in the fire and he looked frantic.

"I hope this is important I was sleeping," I groaned.

"There was an attack," he explained. "Death Eaters and lots of them. All Aurors were called to the scene to help. I'm okay and Sirius is okay, but James got hit by some spell."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He should be but they haven't really told me much," he replied. "You should get down here."

"Okay I'll be there in five," I told him. I immediately went and got my boots and jacket then floo'd to St. Mungo's. It was crowded with people trying to get information on their friends and family. I looked around for my brother or someone who had information.

"Sirius," I called when I saw him by a wall. "Sirius!" I ran to him an encased him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, hey I'm okay. Okay? I'm fine," he whispered pulling back holding my face in his hands.

"What happened? Where's James and Spence?" I asked him looking him over to make sure he was all there.

"Spencer is fine he's making some floo calls to families," he told me. "James is getting looked at by the Healers. They said he should be fine, but they haven't given an update."

"Does Lily know? Or his parents?" I asked hopping someone had told them.

"Chris got hit by some debris and Grace is with him getting checked out," Sirius replied. "I'm not sure if Lily knows though."

"Well since you people can't get any information I guess I'll have too," I said tossing my hair over my shoulder and and marching up to the front desk.

"Hello? Excuse me? Hi, hello," I greeted the witch. "I'd like some information on my friend James Potter. He's an Auror and was in the attack if you could just get me his Healer or information that would be great."

"Sorry Miss," she apologized gathering papers and charts. "But the Head of the Hospital has said to attend to patients first and then give updates. If the Healer hasn't come to speak with you yet then you'll have to wait."

"But Nurse," I said. "He's my family. Some of the only family I have left. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Sorry ma'am," she replied. "Hospital Heads orders."

"Well can you at least get Lily Evans down here?" I snapped. "She should at least know her boyfriend could be dying."

"Right away," she said rolling her eyes. I glared at her and turned back to Sirius who was trying to hide a smile.

"You think this is funny," I snapped. "James could be dying or he could be dead already and they aren't telling us anything!"

"I know you are upset Cass, but you need to calm-"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" I yelled slamming my hand on the desk. When my palm connected with the desk there was a flash of light and papers flew everywhere. Lights flickered and pictures hanging on the walls nearby came crashing to the ground. I picked up my hand quickly staring at it and then the damage it caused.

"Cassidy," Sirius whispered staring at my hand with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and backed up. People all around had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me.

"I..uuhhh….I have to," I stuttered before turning around and beginning to walk away. Sirius grabbed my hand and began to say something, but I yanked my hand away causing another light above to flicker and then proceed to fall to the ground separating Sirius and I. I stared down at it and then him.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "But I have to…" I didn't even bother finishing before I bolted to the front door. I ran away from the hospital until I didn't know where I was going anymore. I paced around for a while unsure of what to do, but then I found a small alley way and pictured the living room of my flat. Then with a crack I was pulled away and then found myself at home. I ran into my room shut the door and locked it.

"What did I do? What did I do?" I whispered to myself pacing back and forth. I kept fidgeting, I couldn't keep still. I took off my coat, then put it on. And took it off again. I put my hair up, then took it down. I sat on the bed, then walked around. I went in and out of the bathroom several times. Then finally I opened my closet and grabbed my old school trunk. I started throwing things into it from my closet, the dresser, and the bathroom. I closed the trunk and then started throwing some other things around the room in my purse and set it by my trunk. Finally I made the decision to change my clothes so no one could find me.

I yanked at my flannel and ripped it open throwing it to the ground and did the same with my boots and jeans. I found a lighter pair of jeans and quickly pulled them on and then I rifled through my drawers and grabbed a loose black tank top. I topped the outfit off with my brown fringe boots, brown leather jacket, and a light tan scarf. The clothes that I had been wearing I stuffed in the back of the closet and then I gathered my trunk and purse and apparated away unsure of where I was going.

When I opened my eyes I found myself outside a small muggle neighborhood. I looked around in confusion unsure why I would apparate here. I entered the neighborhood and began a walk down the street. I looked around and suddenly realized where I was.

It was my old neighborhood.

 **What the hell is wrong with Cassi? I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	8. Take me Back to the Start

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **I hope everyone had a super great Halloween. My school has off for election day so I thought I'd update for you. Please please please review if you guys are enjoying this because I haven't gotten much feedback and I don't want to keep writing if it's for no one. So if at least one person can give me a sign that they are reading this I would really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8: Take Me Back to the Start**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go see my old house, but I was scared. I didn't even know if someone was living there or not. I started walking down the street just to find out. A small ways down the street I can see a woman walking down the sidewalk with a stroller.

"Excuse me ma'am!" I call out to her running over. She stopped walking and stared at me in confusion unsure of who I am.

"Hi," I smiled. "Sorry but I was wondering if you possibly knew if anyone lived in the house thats up the really long driveway all the way at the end of the street. Number 2812?"

"There use to be a man living there with his two kids, but last I heard he died and the kids moved out," she said. "I don't think anyone moved in after that."

"Yeah they were my..cousins," I lied. "My one cousin said she left something there and couldn't bear going back so I volunteered for her."

"How sweet," she smiled at me. "I'm sure no one will mind if you just go on in. I don't think they locked it up. Everything is probably still there."

"Alright thank you so much," I replied. "Oh and very cute baby." She smiled and thanked me and continued her walk with the kid. I started heading in the direction of the house. The rain started up again so I quickened my pace so I didn't get too wet. I made it to the end of the long driveway that led to my home.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered as I began my trek down the trees covered by a canopy of trees. I made it to the top of the drive and looked at the place I once called home. It looked the same as it did 3 years ago when I last saw it. I went to the front door and turned the knob. It opened right away and I let myself in. Everything was exactly the same. I left my bags by the door and ventured into the house. It felt like I was coming home for the Holidays. I sat down on the couch and relaxed into starting to feel drained physically and emotionally. I violently tugged off my jacket and then my boots.

"What did I do?" I whispered staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell did I do!?"

I just kept whispering that up at the ceiling until I felt myself drifting away.

* * *

"Are you sure she'd come here?"

"Positive, look there's her trunk!"

My eyes shot open as I heard two voices talking in the front of the house. I shot up off the couch unsure of what time it was. The sun was peaking through the windows so it was early morning. I looked around for an escape and saw the back staircase that would lead me upstairs. I reached down for my shoes and jacket and quietly tiptoed over to it then bolted up the steps.

"Did you hear that?" a third voice asked.

"Sounded like it came from the living room."

I made it up the stairs and down the hall out of view. I looked around and saw the room I was looking for. I quietly opened my bedroom door then closed it without a mere thud. I locked the door and pulled my jacket and boots on looking for an escape.

"I'll check upstairs you two stay here," Spencer's voice called as he ascended the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered to myself walking around. I looked at the window and groaned going over and opening it. I pushed the screen out and watched it drop down into the backyard.

"What the hell was that?" I heard James ask from downstairs.

"Came from upstairs," Sirius replied.

"Crap," I hissed. I looked down at the ground and winced. It was a long way down and I didn't really feel like dying from sudden impact. I walked backwards away from the window starting to reconsider. Then the doorknob started to jiggle like someone was trying to open it.

"Hey guys the door to her room is locked!" Spencer yelled. "Cassidy if you're in there please unlock the door! We just want to help you."

I went back to the window and started to climb out. I made it and was sitting on the ledge ready to jump when the door shot open. I looked back and Spencer was standing there with his wand at the ready.

"Cassi don't," he yelled. I turned back and pushed off jumping from the window. As I neared the ground I was screaming 'Arresto Momentum' in my head to hopefully stop my fall. With great luck I stopped about an inch above the ground. I let out a breath that caused me to drop to the ground.

"Ouch!" I groaned standing up. I looked for a place to run and saw the woods just to my right and I ran. I was running as fast as my feet would carry me. Then a body ran full force sending me tumbling to the ground. I looked up and saw James standing over me with his arms across his chest with a disapproving look on his face.

"Damn it!" I yelled trying to stand up. "What the hell was that for you idiot?!"

"Sorry Cassidy," James said as Sirius and Spencer came running from the house. "But that was for your own good."

"Well did you have to push me so hard," I snapped standing up. Sirius moved to help me, but I backed up putting my hands out to distance us.

"Cassidy," he pleaded.

"No," I said stopping him. "Just leave me alone okay? I need some time to figure some things out okay? Just give me time."

"But Cassidy we can help you," Spencer tried to reason with me. I shook my head and noticed an ailing tree to my right.

"I'm really sorry," I told them. "But I have to do this." I pointed my hand at the tree and thought of ripping it out and having it fall as I yanked my hand towards my body. With magic it started to fall. I jumped out of the way and had it put a barrier between me and the boys. While they were regaining their composure I shouted out 'Accio Bags' and my trunk and purse came sailing towards me. I jumped out of the way so they wouldn't hit me then grabbed them and began running as far away from the boys as I could get.

 **Sirius' POV:**

"Did you guys get her?" Lily asked when we walked in the door later that day. We shook our heads and plopped on the couch.

"Where else would she go?" Marlene asked from the kitchen where she was making tea.

"Spencer's asking some old friends if they've seen her," James answered taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've got some people looking out for her all throughout Europe right now."

"Is she that desperate to get away that she would leave England?" Remus asked walking in from the kitchen helping Marlene with the tea.

"I don't even know," I replied covering my face with my hands. "I just wish she would have stayed and talked to us for a minute. I want to know what's wrong. That's it."

"Well Cassidy's never been one to stay and chat when things go wrong," James said. "She was like that when we were kids."

"He's right," Marlene nodded. "She would accidentally break something and get so upset she'd just run away and we couldn't find her for hours. She would finally come out when she was ready to explain and apologize to her dad."

"Why does she do that," Lily asked. "She shouldn't feel upset if it was an accident. What happened at the hospital was an accident. She can't control her magic.

"She doesn't see it that way," James replied. "She thinks it's her fault. Its how she works."

"I just wish she would send a message and tell us she was okay," I said standing up and walking around unable to sit still. "Just so we know to stop looking." As if on a cue a knock on the window sounded a beautiful tawny owl sat on the edge holding a message on its foot. We all looked at each other then I went to open the window. The bird flew in and landed on the fireplace ledge. I untied to note and the bird flew back out.

"Well what do you know," Lily smiled. "It's liked she chipped the place." All the purebloods in the room looked at her like she was crazy and Remus and Lily just laughed at their obliviousness. I opened the letter and read it outloud.

 _I promise I'm safe. I need help and I've gone to find it. I promise to stay safe and out of the Death Eaters way. I'll come back when I'm ready, when it's safe. I'm sorry, really I am._

 _I love you all so much._

 _C.A.C._

"Well at least she's safe," Marlene said with a breath of relief.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where she is," I snapped slamming the note down.

"Maybe it's better that way mate," James said resting a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off and then stormed off to the door.

"Don't do this again Sirius," he shouted after me. "Don't run away because of her."

"Don't tell me what to do James," I yelled back as I reached for my jacket on the coatrack. James came down the hall and pushed me against the door holding onto my collar.

"I won't let you do this again," he said calmly. "If you're going anywhere right now it's back to our flat. You can't drink yourself into some half conscious stupor so when she comes back you can't be there right away. You need to be the first person she sees when she comes back. Not me or Lily or her brother. But you mate. Don't do this again."

I sighed and closed my eyes then nodded my head. James left me alone but I just stayed by the door.

"Please come back to me Cassidy," I whispered. "Please."

 **3rd Person POV:**

When she got out of the woods she apparated to the place she had been less than 24 hours ago. She got a room at the Three Broomsticks and wrote a letter to her friends telling them she was safe and would be back she made her way up to the castle as quick as possible. Luckily it was a Hogsmeade weekend so Mr. Filch was waiting at the gate for the children to come back up.

"I need to see Dumbledore right away," she stated. "It's important." The squib thankfully let her in and she made her way up to the Headmaster's office once more.

"Lemon Drops," she said the the statue. However, it didn't let her in. "Lemon Drops." She repeated more firmly, but still nothing happened.

"I believe the candy you are looking for is Licorice Wands," a creaky old voice said. The young blonde turned and saw Albus Dumbledore making his way over.

"Professor I need your help," she pleaded. "Please help me control my powers. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday I didn't mean it, any of it. Well most of it."

"Its okay child," he said putting up a hand. "It's quite alright. You know you just missed your brother. Asked me to contact him if I saw you."

"Please don't," I begged. "I already sent a message to my friends and told them I'm alright. I'll go back. I just.. I need help first."

"Indeed. Now come Cassidy, let's go get started," he said guiding her up the stairs.

 **Like I said, a review would be really nice. I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try and update this weekend but I'm not sure if I'll have time.**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	9. The Return of Cassidy Clark

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Hey Friends! So I had rehearsal today from 9am to 1pm and I have about 20 minutes before I have to get ready for a performance.(#ripme) But I thought I'd give you guys some satisfaction and update. A review informed me they thought that this story was dead. I can assure you all it is very much alive and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible. I just have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. I have school, dance, work, performance company, and trying to maintain a social life. But you guys are part of my life too so I want you to know I care and I'm still here. So please enjoy this chapter! I love you all!**

 **Chapter 9: The Return of Cassidy Clark**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Upon returning from another session with Dumbledore, Cassidy found a letter addressed to her sitting on her nightstand. She dropped her bag to the floor and began to open the letter. She found that it was from her brother inviting her to his wedding that was to be in a few week. She stared and stared at the invitation for hours that trying to decide if she was going to come. After careful consideration she finally made her decision.

 **Sirius' POV:**

"Tell me again why Spencer invited me to his wedding," I asked James as I waited for him to finish getting ready. "Last time I checked he hated be and then hated me even more because I dated sister."

"He doesn't hate you," James insisted. "He just doesn't like you as much as me. And it's dating not dated. She's away for a while not dead."

"She might as well be for all we know," I muttered grumpily. "She barely lets us know she's alive."

"Well she'll probably be here today," he said coming out of his room. "She wouldn't miss her brothers wedding."

"Did she say she was coming?" I asked.

James hesitated, "Well no but-"

"Don't get your hopes up James," I told him. "I don't think she's coming."

* * *

"I really like the Halloween theme wedding," Lily said as we entered the hall where Spencer was going to be married.

"Halloween was always Cassi and Spencer's favorite holiday," James noted. We all went and took our seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. It finally began and the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. All of them were dressed like flappers from the 1920's each in a different colored dress. One of the last ones to go had on an intricate blue and silver mask on to match her blue lace dress and sparkling silver shoes. . Her blonde hair was done up with a jeweled and feathered headband topping it off. As she walked by us she gave me a brief glance and smile as she continued her walk. I stared at her entranced by her beauty. And then reality came crashing back to me.

' _You have a girlfriend idiot,' one part of me says. 'Don't be a prat.'_

' _Yeah, but I haven't seen or heard from said girlfriend and months,' another part of me fought back._

' _No,' the other part said. 'You will stay loyal to Cassidy. Keep it in your pants!'_

"Fine," I whispered out loud. James gave me a look and I just shook my head avoiding eye contact. I looked back up and the blonde bridesmaid is looking at me again. I gulp and look away.

' _This is going to be a long night,' I say to myself._

* * *

At the reception later that night I sat alone nursing a firewhiskey watching the fun. It's times like these I wish Cassidy were still here so we could be having fun together rather than sitting alone by myself.

"Why aren't you up there dancing?" a vaguely familiar voice asks. I look up and see the blonde bridesmaid sitting a few feet away. I shake away the familiarity in her voice and began to answer.

"No one to dance with," I say.

"Well with your looks I'm sure you could get anyone to dance with you," she smiled at me. Her smile was just as familiar as her voice.

"Do I know you?" I asked changing the subject. "Because you sound really...familiar."

"You might know me," she teased. "But, maybe you don't Snuffles."

That's when it hit me.

" _AAAAA CHOOO!"_

" _Jeez Snuffles cover your mouth!" she yelled at me._

" _Snuffles?" I laughed accepting the tissue box she passed me._

"Cassidy?" I asked. She only smiled and then began walking out into the hall. She looked back at me and gestured for me to follow. I immediately stood up and went after her. When I got into the hallway I looked around, but couldn't see where she went. I was then pulled back into a small alcove.

"Damn it Cassidy," I hissed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I was getting help with my magic," she said taking off her mask.

"Yeah that was months ago!" I snapped.

"I sent an update saying I was still alive," she defended herself.

"Yeah and I had to hear it through James who heard it from Lily and Spencer," I growled. "Why didn't you send me anything directly? I was your boyfriend after all!"

She stared at me her blue eyes going wide. "Was?"

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Am, I am your boyfriend. But still Cass why didn't you send me anything?"

"I was scared," she whispered. "I knew you were probably furious with me for just up and leaving and I didn't want you to send something back saying something you'd regret."

"I wouldn't have," I told her taking her hands in mine. "I just wish you would've given is more information or updates."

"I'm sorry," she said resting her forehead against mine. "I'll start sending more." I pulled my head back and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean 'start'? Aren't you back?" I asked. She sighed and looked down shaking her head.

"I'm still not ready to come back just yet," she said. "But soon okay? I'll be back soon." And with that she gave me a brief kiss and then apparated away. I stared at the spot she had just previously vacated and let out an angry groan the kicked the wall.

* * *

After the wedding I got a letter from Cassidy every few weeks telling me of her lessons with some mysterious person. A few weeks before her 20th birthday I was reading her latest letter when James came into the flat with a nervous look on her face.

"What's up mate?" I asked setting the letter down.

"I think I just proposed to Lily," he said with a confused look on his face. I stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" I howled. "How does that even happen?"

"I don't know," he said running a hand through his hair. "I was planning on doing it on Christmas but we were talking about it and the question just came out of my mouth and then she got really quiet and then I said I had to go."

"So you asked your girlfriend to marry you. And then you ditched two seconds after," I stated the facts. "What the bloody hell! You do know she's gonna be blasting down that door any second now right?"

"Yeah I figured as much," he said standing and pacing the room. Right on cue there was a loud knocking on the door. James looked at me with the same amount of fear as when we blew up his mother's kitchen when we were 13 years old. I nodded over to the bathroom and he sprinted for it running into several things on the way. I cringe and go for the door. When the banging stops an all too familiar voice begins to yell.

"James Potter I know you're in there! You answer this door this instant or I swear-"

I pull open the door and find Cassidy standing in front of me. I stare at her in confusion and she pushes past me into the flat leaving me at the door wondering what just happened.

"James Christopher Potter you get your arse out here," she yelled standing in the living room. I walk into the living room a smile on my face and lean against the wall. She turns and glares at me.

"You think this is funny don't you?" she growls moving closer. "Are you or are you not aware of what your imbecile of a best friend has done this time?"

"I am actually," I tell her. I then point to the bathroom and she smiles at me. She turns and takes a few steps before turning back and launching herself at me.

"I missed you," she whispers in my ear. I hold her close to me afraid of letting her go. She eventually pulls away and stomps to the bathroom and pulls the door open. A loud squeak is heard and James is being pulled out of the bathroom by his ear and then thrown on the couch.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she screams. His faces lights up a bright red and he looks down at the ground.

"I mean really James were you even thinking at all when the words came out of your mouth?" she asked smacking the back of his head.

"Merlin Cass," he groans rubbing his head. "You've been back all of five minutes and you're already abusing me?"

"Speaking of you being back," I butted in. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well," she said suddenly extremely calm. "I was going to stay with Spencer tonight and surprise you guys in the morning but I went to say hi to the girls first and Lily was pacing around all nervous and confused. I got her to spill and I marched myself over here and that ended that surprise."

"Well I'm glad you're back," I smiled wrapping my hands around her from behind. "And I'm loving this new hair cut. It's sexy." Her curly blonde hair was just brushing her shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled. She began to peel off her red leather jacket leaving her in a white sleeveless blouse and a pink floral patterned skirt. "I'm going to make some tea." she stated then made her way into the kitchen completely at home. I smiled and followed behind her. I leaned against the doorway and watched her bustle around the kitchen gathering the supplies she needed.

"You know," I said making my presence known. "It's the middle of winter and you're prancing around in a skirt and bloody tank-top."

"I'm wearing tights and boots," she replies back pointing to the sheer black tights with hearts covering her legs and beaten brown boots with white socks sticking out the top covering her feet. I shake my head and help her with the tea. After the three of us talk about James relationship problems he heads back to Lily to talk and we stay here.

"I'm glad you're back," I tell her as I absentmindedly play with her curls. She leans further back against me and nods her head.

"I'm glad I'm back too," she sighs. After a few more minutes she stands up and puts her jacket back on. "I should probably get going. It's late and I need to make sure James and Lily haven't started World War III."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I ask hopeful she'll say yes. Sadly, she shakes her head and kisses me goodnight before flooing away. I let out a sigh and begin cleaning the living room when I notice the letter I had abandoned earlier. I pick it up and crumble it not needing to know she's okay anymore. Because I had her back and safe once again. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. When I pulled open the door my younger brother stood in front of me.

"Regulus? What are you doing here?" I asked looking around behind him. "Does mother know you're here?"

"No she doesn't, but I'm not staying long." he said. "I need you to meet me tomorrow. Outside of the cemetery where dads buried. 11 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Okay, but why Reg? What is this about?" I asked him.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Now I have to go," he said turning on his heel and walking back down the hall. I closed the door confused and nervous about what will go down tomorrow. I shake it off and try not to worry too much about it. I finish cleaning and then go to bed. I toss and turn all night until I finally manage to drift off.

The next morning I am awake before the sun is up. I lay in bed until I hear movement throughout the flat. I get up, shower then change first and then go to see who's up. In the kitchen Lily is moving about getting breakfast ready.

"Hey Red," I greeted her pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sirius. Would you like breakfast?" she asked. I shook my head and sat at the counter and read the Daily Prophet. When she sat down across from me her hand sparkled. I looked at it closely and saw a diamond ring perched on her left ring finger.

"So it's official?" I asked pointing to the ring. She smiled and nodded. "Well good. You guys are good together."

"Aw is Ickle Sirius a romantic now that his one true love is back again," she teased ruffling my hair.

"And that's my cue to leave," I said downing the rest of my coffee and grabbing my jacket. "Bye Red."

"Bye Sirius," she called back to me. I was out of the flat and apparated to the cemetery with 20 minutes to spare. I waited and expected him to show up within the next 10 but he didn't. When 11 o'clock rolled around and he didn't show up I started to get worried. After another 30 minutes I had surpassed worried and gone to pissed off. At quarter to noon I gave up and began to walk to a safe apparition point.

"Excuse me sir," a voice called out to me. I turned and saw a man dressed in all black.

"Can I help you?" I asked turning back.

"You're Sirius Black correct? You were suppose to be meeting your brother here." he asked.

" Yes," I answered slightly confused. "Did he send you?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "Your family's house elf brought your brother's body home early this morning."

"And?" I asked getting anxious.

"Well it was his dead body," the man said softly. I stared at him unsure of what to say. What to feel.

"He's...dead? Regulus is dead?" I whispered. He nodded and gave me a note.

"This was found on his desk," he said handing me a note. I grabbed it and thanked the man. He looked around and apparated away and I did the same. When I got to the flat I called out to make sure I was alone. I was. I opened the note and began to read.

* * *

 _Sirius,_

 _I'm sorry I could not meet with you in person. I know I was the one who set up this meeting, but something came up that I had to attend to. What I am about to tell you is very important and can be repeated to no one. I'm leaving. I'm getting away from here, from You-Know-Who. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I want you to know that I love you. I wanted you to know that you've inspired me to stand up to him and to mother and do what I wish for once. Thank you for everything all these years. You gave me kindness when I didn't deserve it, and for that I am eternally grateful. I will try to contact you when I can._

 _With love,_

 _Regulus_

 **:( Sad face...but you all knew it was coming eventually. So things are kinda on a downward spiral from here if you know what I mean. I'm going to be keeping everything the same to the books and/or movies for all this wartime stuff. Sadly that means I will have to kill of Marlene eventually. I won't tell you all when but it will be fairly soon. But again within the bad comes some good! As you read Lily and James will be married soon and marriage life means the one and only Harry Potter is on the way! Please please please review! I love you all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	10. Christmas Miracles

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **This chapter is literally so short and I apologize for that. But the next chapter is kinda heavy, or well I plan it to be. I haven't quite finished it yet. I have been so busy these past few weeks and its been a bit unbearable. I should hopefully be able to finish soon and get it updated right after Thanksgiving. But if I'm not able to get it up right away its going to be a few weeks because I have a very heavy week or two right after Thanksgiving. So please enjoy and please review.**

 **Chapter 10: Christmas Miracles**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"Sirius!" I called out into the flat. "Sirius I got your message. What's wrong?"

He didn't call back to me but I heard crashing and sobbing coming from his room down the hall.

"Sirius?" I called as I started walking. "Sirius are you there?" I opened the door and saw him throwing things all around the room. The room was a wreck. Tears were streaming down his face and I could see his knuckles were bleeding.

"Sirius," I shouted. "Sirius look at me." I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look down at me.

"Sirius tell me what's wrong," I demanded. He pushed me away and kicked the wall one final time before sitting down on the bed.

"He's dead," he snapped. "Regulus is dead." As the words tumbled from his mouth my heart broke in two for him. Saying nothing I sat down on the bed next to him taking his hand in mine. I lowered my head to his shoulder and gave it a brief kiss then resting it there. His head fell against mine and we stayed like that for a while.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye," he whispered after a while. I turned my head so my chin was resting on his shoulder now.

"I know," I whispered back. "I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." Tears of anger and sadness continued to run down his face. I kissed his cheek and then pulled him close to me wrapping my arms around him. Eventually say up straight and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry I just threw that at you," he apologized standing up moving towards the bathroom. "And I'm sorry pushed you. That was rude and just plain assholish."

"I don't think assholish is a word," I said trying to lighten the mood. He gave a small laugh and went into the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on and then he was soon back in the room.

"Why don't you lay down for a little," I suggested. "It'll help take your mind off of things." He nodded and laid down on the bed. I got up and laid down next to him curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close afraid to let go.

* * *

Regulus' funeral was Saturday afternoon. I went with Sirius and we stood far away until the service was over and everyone left. After they had all left we went to pay our respects.. We spent the rest of the afternoon in bed again. The next day was my 20th birthday and we didn't do much again. The Potters threw me a small party and we stayed over night to help with preparations for the Annual Christmas Party. In my old bedroom I pulled on a short red peplum dress and black ankle booties. My now short blonde hair was in a messy but classy bun. I brushed invisible lint off my dress and went to meet with my friends. When I got down stairs no one was there yet. As I started to make my way into the ballroom I heard a low whistle behind me.

"Damn," Sirius smirked. "My girlfriend's hot."

"Why thank you," I smiled giving a slight curtsy. "How you feeling?"

"My brother died five days ago," he answered. "And I'm dealing with it."

"Well the New Year is coming soon," I said linking my arm through his. "You have a new start to look forward too."

"Very true," he agreed. "Very true." We entered the ballroom which was alive and glowing with happy people. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a good time. We joined in on the partying and tried to forget all the bad and focus on the good. A few hours into the party James approached us and pulled me away for a dance.

"Have you talked to Lily today?" he asked nervously.

"Not really. She's been kinda flighty today," I told him. He groaned and nodded.

"That's why I was asking. I'm worried about here. She's been acting weird for a couple of days now," he said.

"Well you did propose to her," I snickered.

"I know but she was acting weird before that," he insisted. "Can you just talk to her? I think she went out to get some air."

"Sure," I said. "I'll go right now." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my wrap and made my way to the back patio where Lily was sitting with tears running down her face.

"Hey," I called. She turned and quickly wiped her face.

"Hey," she called back her voice stiff. "I was just getting some air."

"What's wrong Lil's," I asked sitting down. She let out a breath and tears began to run again.

"I'm scared Cass," she whispered. "I think…I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Lil's," I said hugging her close to me. "Don't be scared. This is a good thing! You and James are getting married and you're having a baby! This is good!"

"But I'm not even 20 years old yet! I'm still a child myself, we both are!" she cried.

"You're Lily freaking Evans! Former Prefect and Head Girl! Badass nurse and Order member! If anyone can raise a baby this young it's you Lil's," I told her. "Besides, we need a little good in all the bad we've been having lately."

"You're right," she sniffled brushing her tears away. "I have to tell James. How do you think he'll react?"

"He'll be ecstatic," I cheered. "But wait for tomorrow, it'll be a better surprise."

"You're right. Thank you Cassidy really," she smiled and then hugged me. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too!" I whispered. She got up and went back in leaving me outside. I stared up into the starry night and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered to whoever was out there to hear me.

"You're quite welcome love," Sirius said from behind me. "But whatever for?"

"Nothing," I smiled leaning against him. "Nothing at all."

 **Short and sweet, just like me. Well I'm not that short. I'm average height. I'm average in general. I'm an average person, nothing extraordinary about me...this sounds like one of my journal entries...bye.**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	11. I Don't Want to Grow Up!

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Just as a forewarning. This chapter is a bit all over the place. Timing with certain things had to come into play. Like I said I am keeping this as true to the books and movies as I can. Meaning some deaths are inevitable. Now this chapter has some fluff and seriousness in it so try to keep an open mind. Please enjoy and please review!**

 **Chapter 11: I Don't Want to Grow Up!**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

Christmas morning came and went. Lily told James and just as I expected he was over the moon. The New Year came and we were all back to work before we knew it. After nearly a year I was still trying to crack the case of who broke into the Department of Mysteries. The Auror Department and my boss tried to shut down my investigation, but I wasn't going to give up. Lily and James were set to be married on Valentine's day and there was so much to do!

"Will you please go and get your dresses fitted!?" Lily begged as Marlene and I lounged around one Sunday afternoon. "The wedding is in three weeks and you two haven't even seen them yet."

"We'll go right now," I agreed pulling Marlene up. "Let's go Marly!"

"But I-," I cut her off with a glare and a nod. She groaned and moved to get her stuff. I stopped her with my arm.

"Let me," I smirked. I waved my hand and two pairs of boots came sailing into the room. I skillfully caught mine, but Marlene's flew right into her stomach.

"Yeah," she wheezed. "I'm never gonna get use to that." I let out a giggle as I pulled my boots on over my jeans. We pulled our coats on over our sweaters and floo'd to the Leaky so we could head into Diagon Alley.

"Merlin's beard," I shivered. "It's freezing out here."

"Quit talking about it and hurry up," Marlene stuttered. We hurried down the cobblestone road into Madame Malkins. She brought us to the back and gave us our dresses. Marlene went first and she came out in a beautiful black dress that was identical to the one I was holding. It was short and covered with lace and flared out at the waist.

"That looks great Marls," I said in awe. "Lily has good taste."

"And it fits perfect," she said twirling. "Lily should really trust my judgement."

"You mean your procrastination?" I teased. She poked her tongue at me and I threw my coat at her. We switched places and I tried on my dress and then we went out to lunch.

"We're grown ups," Marlene stated out of the blue as we waited for our food.

"Indeed we are," I smiled and picked up my drink. "To being grown up."

"To being grown-up," she laughed and clinked her drink with mine. As we both took sips of our drinks we heard a noise from outside. We looked at each other knowingly and raced out the door. Right in the middle of the streets of muggle London, spells and curses were flying every which way. Dozens of people in dark cloaks and white masks were torturing muggles left and right.

"Death eaters," I whispered. "Marlene go floo the Auror department and anyone in the Order who will fight. I'll get Dumbledore." She raced into the Leaky and I disappeared into an alley to send a patronus.

"Go to Dumbledore," I whispered to the fox that came from my wand. "Tell him to get the Order down to Muggle London outside the Leaky Cauldron. Death Eaters are attacking." The silver fox whisked away. I turned to head back into the action, but was blasted back by a man in a white mask. I looked up and saw him start to approach me again.

"Shouldn't have done that," I croaked out. I pulled myself up and flashed my hand out sending the Death Eater backwards. I smirked and hurried over and pulled them up pushing them against the wall.

"Let's see the man behind the mask," I said reaching for their mask. They slapped my hand away and pushed me against the opposite wall, hard. My head hit the hard brick and I could feel the warm sticky blood begin to creep onto my neck. My captor began to strike my face making the sticky red liquid spill over my skin. With all my strength I needed them in the stomach and pushed them off of me. I put my hand out read to shout a spell, but was beat to it by my brother who stunned the Death Eater.

"I was handling it," I grumbled wiping some of the blood from my mouth.

"Sure you were," he said rolling his eyes. He bound the Death Eater with a spell and then turned to me again. "Go to the hospital. I'll be along in a while. Got it?"

I nodded and then pulled him into a quick hug before he could leave. He kissed my head and then went back into the street. I quickly apparated to St. Mungo's where people were quickly piling up.

"Cassidy!" I heard Lily's worried voice shout. I turned and saw the red fireball running towards me. I encased her in a hug and held on tight. She lead me to a room and quickly healed my wounds and then told me to stay put until someone came to pick me up. A few hours later Sirius entered the room and checked me over himself before taking me home.

"I'm going to shower real quick," I told him as we entered my flat. He nodded and sat down on the couch. After my shower I changed into jeans and gray sweatshirt.

"Ready?" I asked pulling on a leather jacket. He nodded and we apparated to Headquarters. All of our friends were there already including Peter, whom I haven't seen in months. We exchanged hello's and sat as Dumbledore began the meeting. Before everyone left we, everyone gathered for a picture. Sirius had his arms wrapped around me and pulled me in close making me smile and nuzzle closer to him. We said goodbye to everyone and went back to his flat where we cuddled late into the night.

"Would you ever consider moving in with me?" he asked absentmindedly playing with my curly hair.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I mean you don't have to," he said quickly. "My Uncle Alfred just died and as a 'screw you' to the rest of my family he left everything to me, including a flat. I thought it might be good for us."

"Wow...I mean….wow…," I stumbled not sure of what to say. "Yes Sirius...I'd love too!"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Of course you dolt," I laughed hitting his shoulder. "I'd love to move in with you Sirius!" We spent the rest of the night and well into the morning making plans about moving in.

* * *

"And you promise you'll be back in time for the wedding?" Lily asked for the fourth time that morning. "I don't want to be down a bridesmaid."

"I promise Lily," Marlene said. "I couldn't possibly think of missing your wedding."

"Good! I very well can't have a wedding without the maid of honor," she exclaimed. Picking who was going to be Lily's maid of honor was easy. Marlene is better at helping plan and pick things out. And in exchange I got to be her baby's godmother.

"I'm sure Cassi could fill in," she said.

"And give up my position as godmother? I don't think so!" I teased. "Now go! You're family reunion can't happen without the best McKinnon out there."

She hugged us both goodbye and floo'd away. Soon after the boys came over and helped me pack up my things and transport them to the new flat Sirius and I would be moving into tonight. After everything was packed we all apparated (Lily floo'd) over to the flat. Sirius had gotten his things moved over last night and had started unpacking already. Our friends left leaving us to finish unpacking.

"Alright," I said. "We can start with the kitchen and then move on to the-"

Sirius cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"Or we could do some other stuff and worry about unpacking tomorrow," he suggested untying the back of my dress and slowly working the zipper. I rolled my eyes but kissed him once more and left unpacking to the next day.

* * *

Sirius and I spent most of Sunday lounging around and finishing putting things in their rightful places. With my enhanced magic things went quicker than planned so we were able to do...other stuff. After we ate dinner we went out to the abandoned farmhouse for the Order meeting.

"Sassy! Over here!" Spencer called as Sirius and I entered the basement. I walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Hey big bro," I smiled up at him. "What have you been up too?"

"Oh you know, the usual bad guy fighting," he smirked. "You're prat of a boyfriend isn't too bad of a partner."

"Who knew that you would ever say something nice about bad boy Sirius Black," I tease. "Hell must have frozen over."

"You're the one dating the bloke," he commented back. I punched him in the arm and retreated back to said bad boy. Lily and James had shown up, but Remus was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the wolf boy? It's not a full moon is it?" I asked quietly as I approached.

"He's visiting his half sister in the States," James replied. "She just had a baby."

"Remus has a half-sister across the pond?" I questioned. "How did I not know this?"

"Doesn't really talk about her much," James said. "She's not the friendliest."

"You can say that again," Sirius muttered. "The crazy bird nearly hexed my lips off."

"Well you did kiss her," James mentioned.

"You what?!" I hissed. Sirius gave James a 'thanks a lot' look and then grabbed my hand.

"I was young and dumb love," he defended. "Merely me being me."

"Uh-huh," I clucked moving to sit down as Dumbledore called us together.

"Hello all," he greeted. "As you can see we are missing a few members today. Not to worry though, the McKinnon family is off having family time, Mr. Lupin is visiting family as well, and Grace and Christopher Potter haven't being feeling their best lately. But we shall carry on nonetheless."As he said we continued through the meeting talking of issues that have come up and patrols that are going to be sent out.

"Now are there any volunteers to go on patrol next-"

Dumbledore was cut off when a silver wispy looking fish soared into the room.

"Help," was the only thing that came from its mouth before it disappeared. Everyone remained silent until Dumbledore collected his thoughts and spoke.

"Does anyone know whose patrons that was," he asked briskly. I swallowed thickly and stood up.

"That was Marlene's sir," I replied my voice shaking.

 **Like I said, sadly some deaths are inevitable. When I first started this story I completely forgot about the McKinnon's death's. But when I finally remembered I wanted to keep it to add some more to the plot and conflict etc. We will also have two other character deaths that I haven't quite mentioned yet, but it will be a bit obvious once I mention the pair next chapter. Also a small reminder I won't post for a while because I'm going away on vacation for a little bit and won't be able to post so please bear with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	12. How to Save a Life

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **I meant to post this yesterday or the day before, but I never got the chance. My Christmas was quite eventful. My uncle fell over backwards in one of my families rocking chairs and my two dogs plus my aunt and uncles dog got into a fight under the table at dinner. Like I said pretty eventful. Comment you're crazy holiday stories when you review after reading this chapter. So this chapter is...intense. Get your tissue boxes ready cause you are in for a tearful chapter. Good luck my friends.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

"That was Marlene's sir," I replied my voice shaking. Lily's eyes widened and I heard James and Sirius suck in a breath.

"Are you sure?"he asked.

I nodded. "Positive."

Everyone again remained silent while Dumbledore thought of what to do. I felt Sirius slip his hand into mine and I squeezed tight to afraid to let go.

"Fabian and Gideon," Dumbledore finally spoke turning to the red headed twins. They immediately stood ready to do what they were told.

"We'll go right away sir,"one of the responded. The other one nodded in agreement and they grabbed their jackets and began to leave. I stepped forward in their path.

"I'm coming too," I announced. Sirius and Spencer immediately jumped up, but winced at the same time.

"You two feel that? That was me burning you both at the same time," I spoke calmly and clearly. "I'm more powerful than all of you combined. I can help and get them all to safety. Please sir let me go" I spoke the last part looking to Dumbledore. He stared back his blue eyes lacking their usual sparkle. Finally he nodded and I smiled in return.

"Thank you," I whispered and grabbed my jacket and bounded up the stairs with the Prewett twins.

"Cassidy! Cassidy wait!"

I sighed and turned to Sirius who was right behind me.

"I have to go Sirius," I told him. "Marlene is in trouble."

"You can't go. I won't let you," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"Well to bad I'm going," I said defiantly. I moved to leave but he grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

"I can't lose you Cass," he spoke, voice cracking. I leaned in and kissed him holding his face in my hands.

"You won't," I whispered before muttering a quick spell. His eyes started to flutter shut and his body collapsed on top of mine. James appeared at the top of the steps and helped me lower him down.

"He should be out for a few hours," I told James. "Make sure he stays home and doesn't come looking for me. I should be back soon."

"Alright," James nodded. He then reached over and hugged me. "Be safe Cassidy. Please. Lily can't lose both friends in one day."

"And she won't," I whispered. "I'll see you later."

And with that I was out the door.

* * *

The twins and I apparated just outside the campsite where the McKinnons where spending the week. It was burning in a fiery blaze that didn't look like it was from a campfire. I made a move to go in, but one of them grabbed my arm and shook their head.

"We have to come up with a plan first," Gideon said. "I'll go around and cause a distraction while you two sneak in and grab as many as you can."

Fabian and I nodded and waited while Gideon snuck around the burning campsite.

"You've got like freaky magically powers now right?" he asked sounding nervous. I nodded. "Feel free to extend them out to me" he said with a nervous laugh." I smiled and took his hand.

"We're gonna be alright," I reassured him. "I promise." He nodded and squeezed my hands. When colorful sparks started going off towards the back of the camp we nodded and quickly made our way in. Fabian had his wand at the ready while I put my hands out protectively. As we weaved in and out of the trees we passed more bodies than I could count. Some fellow Order members, others Death Eaters. I marked each Order member so we could come and collect them afterward. We searched the entire camp but found no living soul. We met up with Gideon and ventures further into the forest.

"Do you think they apparated out?" Gideon asked.

"Maybe," I responded. "But they wouldn't leave their people's bodies."

"Maybe they-" Fabian was cut of by an all too familiar scream.

"Marlene," I whispered before running in the direction of the shrieks. My boots crunched on the hard ground as the three of us sprinted to Marlene. We hit a clearing that was covered with Death Eaters. Some spotted us and started sending curses our way. We blocked them as we ran closer. As they circled around the twins I slipped out and made my way over to Marlene.

"Hey Marly," I whispered beginning to untie her arms. "Everything is gonna be okay." I unbound her and held her tight.

"My family,"she sobbed. "They're all gone."

"I know," I whispered. "I know. It's gonna be okay. Alright?" She nodded and I helped her stand up. A cry of pain and horror rang out across the field. I look up to see Gideon clutching his lifeless brothers body. My heart sank for him. A death eater coming up behind him pulled out a knife.

"NO!" I screamed. I began running towards him, but the death eater reached him first. In one fluid motion the knife slashed at his neck and he fell atop his brother. The death eater had vanished, but five others remained. I threw out my hand and bellowed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" All five men soared into the air. I moved my hand in a snapping motion and there was a sickening sound of necks snapping. They fell to the ground and I ran to the twins.

"No, no, no," I cried kneeling next to them. I tried a few healing spells, but nothing seemed to work. Gideons blood pooled onto my shirt as he took a final gasping breath.

"You can't help them," a female voice said. "The blade was enchanted." I turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange holding a knife to Marlene's neck.

"Bellatrix," I spoke calmly as I rose to my feet. "Put the knife down before you do something you regret."

"I'll regret nothing," she cackled. She pressed the blade deeper into her neck and I saw blood beginning to drip down her neck.

"Please Bellatrix," I pleaded. "If you put the knife down I'll come with you. Alright? Me not her."

"Well since you asked so nicely," she agreed. "But first…" She whipped Marlene around then jabbed the blade into her chest and pushed her towards me.

"Marlene!" I cried running to her catching her before she fell. Her chest was bleeding profusely. I covered the wound with my hand in hopes to stop the bleeding, but the harder I pushed the more blood that came out.

"Cassidy," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Tell Remus-"

"No!" I cried. "I'm not telling him anything because you are going to live! Do you hear me? You are going to live!"

"Tell him..tell him I'm sorry and that I love him, so much," she smiled and gripped my hand. "Tell Lily I'm sorry I didn't make it home for her wedding."

"Marlene please," I whined. "You can't do this, not here, not now!"

"I...lo-ove you," she gasped as her eyes closed and she drew in a final breath.

"NNOOO!" I cried. "Come back to me Marlene! You don't get to die! You can't leave us here! I need you, Lily needs you! Remus needs you!"

"What a shame," Bellatrix faux- cooed. "Take her out."

I was then hit on the back of the head and instantly saw black.

 **Sirius' POV:**

I woke up with a massive headache tied to a chair. I looked around and noticed mine and Cassidy's...Cassidy.

"Cassidy! Cassidy where the hell are you?" I shouted into the flat. James appeared from the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"Good you're up," he smiled.

"Where is she Prongs?" I asked him.

"Whom are you referring to?" he played dumb. "Because Lily is just in the-"

"James," I growled. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"You see...well ummm, funny story actually," he stumbled. "She is ummm, Lil's help me out."

"She's out looking for the Mckinnons with the Prewett twins," Lily called from the kitchen.

"She's where!?" I shouted. "How could you let her go mate!?"

"She's a big girl Padfoot," James said sitting down. "She can take care of herself. Besides she's the one who knocked you out and had me tie you up. It didn't realized you two were kinky like that."

"Speaking of being tied up... undo them Prongs," I requested. He only shook his head and we continued to fight for another hour until Peter came in with news.

"Dumbledore sent Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye to go out and help them, but when they reported back they only found 12 people," he started. "Cassidy and Marlene weren't there and neither were the Prewett brothers."

"Are the Mckinnons okay?" James asked hopefully.

Peter shook his head, "Dead. The lot of them." My heart stopped and no one spoke. No one dared to breathe too loudly.

"Padfoot," James started but I cut him off.

"Save it mate," I told him. "I'm not gonna go ballistic. Well I will if you don't untie me so I can go look for them." As James untied me Peter fed us more information.

"We are going to check out a lead based on tracks from the campsite and traces of magic in the area. Dumbledore only wants to send out two people to check though," Peter said. I stepped up, but Lily placed a hand on my chest as she shook her head.

"You're staying with me," she said.

"Come on Lily," I whined. "What if it were James? Or your baby? You would do the same exact thing."

"She's right Padfoot," James said and Peter nodded.

"Dumbledore said no Lily, Spencer, or Sirius," Peter added.

"And me?" James asked.

"He'd prefer if you didn't go, but he's not gonna stop you," Peter said.

"Well then how about it Wormtail," James asked. "You and me?"

"Let's do it," he nodded. They prepared to go as I watched pathetically. Lily patted the seat next to her and I plopped down next to her.

"It'll be okay," she assured me taking my hand. "Cassi and Marlene will both be fine."

"I know. It's just...I wanted to be her knight in shining...whatever," I admitted.

"You might not be her rescuer, but you'll always be her knight in shining whatever," she said wistfully.

"Thanks Red," I smiled kissing her cheek.

"No probs Paddy,"

 **Marlene McKinnon was one of my favorite characters to write for. She was fun, free-willing, and had a killer sense of fashion. She will be missed dearly as will the rest of the McKinnon's and the Prewett twins. While you all are grieving please review so we can grieve as a family. I love you all so much and I hope you had a merry Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you may celebrate! Hopefully I will update again before the New Year.**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	13. Out of the Woods

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Hello friends! Sorry its been longer than expected! I've had this written for a while but not all the way and I've just now completed it! I'm introducing a new character and I'm using a name from The Vampire Diaries because I spent pretty much all of winter break re-watching it. Just picture the same actor from the show because that's who I pictured while writing it. I'd get use to him too because he's in it for the long run now. Please enjoy this chapter as it will be slightly happier than the last...but not really.**

 **Chapter 13: Out of the Woods**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

I slowly woke up with the feeling of something small and hard being thrown at me. My eyes flutter open and adjust to the dimly lit cell I was in. I slowly sit up and look around and there is a solid wall to my right and behind me. In front of me were metal bars and across from that a solid wall again.

"Finally you're awake," a voice said to the left. I whipped my head around and saw a man looming in the darkness. He was leaning on the bars that were separating us and a solid wall to his far left. He was tall probably a good half foot taller than me with dark hair and a mischievous smirk. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't quite place it.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked the mystery man looking around.

"I dunno. They knocked me out before bringing me here, same as you Miss…" he trailed off looking for my name.

"Clark. Cassidy Clark," I introduced myself. "And you are?"

"Lorenzo St. Claire. My friends call me Enzo, well they did when they were still alive," he said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "About your friends."

"Quite alright ," he nodded. "Not your fault." I nodded awkwardly and continued to look around for a way to get out. But then the familiarity of his name and face hit me.

"You're that writer," I announced standing up. "From the Prophet. You wrote that article about You-Know-Who and then went missing the day after it ran."

"And you're that writer who got attacked in the Department of Mysteries am I right?" he asked. I nodded and walked over so I was standing in front of him.

"You've been missing for months," I said astonished. "Everyone assumed you were-"

"Dead? Yeah I figured as much," he nodded standing up straighter with one hand holding the bars in front of him.

"I'm sorry," I said once more.

"Like I said gorgeous," he said with a wink. "Not your fault." I opened my mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the noise of people coming down the corridor. He placed a finger to his mouth and point to the cots. I nodded and hurriedly sat down as did he. The footsteps stopped in front of my our cells and I saw Bellatrix with her husband and his brother standing off behind her.

"I see that you're up," she said coldly to me. "I'm sure your cell neighbor was happy to finally have someone to talk to.

"You know me so well Bella," Enzo smirked. "Although I wish it were you to keep me company."

I looked at him giving him a face. Did this guy have a death wish or something?

"I told you not to call me that," she growled taking out her wand.

"I thought we were close Bella," he continued. "I thought we could-"

"Crucio!" she stopped him mid sentence. I stood up alarmed and ran over to the bars.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I screamed. Bellatrix laughed and kept going for another couple seconds while her cronies smirked at each other and Enzo kept writhing in pain. She finally stopped and pointed her wand to me.

"Now about you," she said. I jumped up and held out my hand protectively ready to shoot her backwards but nothing was happening. I pushed harder with my mind but still nothing.

"You're magic not working love?" she asked. "Good then Severus did something right for once."

"Severus?" I asked. "As in Severus Snape?" She just gave me a dirty look and departed the room with the others behind her. I knelt back down to see if Enzo was alright.,

"Hey, hey Enzo," I called to him. "Are you okay?"

"Well I was just tortured by a crazy lunatic," he groaned moving to a sitting position. "So that's a no."

"Right, sorry dumb question," I blushed sitting down as well my back to him. "So do you have a death wish or something? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Just a bit of teasing," he said. "Bellas a bit tricky."

"Why do you call her that?" I asked again.

"It's what I've always called her. She particularly liked me screaming it back in the Slytherin dormitories," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You were a slytherin? No wait scratch that, you dated Bellatrix Lestrange?" I nearly shouted. "That's revolting."

"Technically she was a Black at the time and it wasn't really dating since she was promised to that Lestrange creep. It was more of a sexcape if you know what I mean," he explained. "Slept with her sister too, both of them actually. All of them are quite talented."

"Okay thats creepy and gross," I admitted. "But I have no room to judge I've been down the Black road. And once you go Black…you can never come back."

"Amen," he laughed.

We were both quiet for a while which finally allowed me to think about what had happened. I looked down at my white tank top which was covered in blood. Marlene's blood. And Fabians and Gideons. I shivered and looked away. I removed my leather jacket and laid it on the ground as a pillow. The next few days were similar to that of the one before. Someone would bring us a small portion of food and water and leave us be until Bellatrix came for the torture. It was only ever the Crucio curse so I got use to the pain, but it still hurt like hell. Enzo and I talked about until we ran out of things to say and eventually fell asleep. Over the course of those days I came to accept him as a friend. One night however when a little bit different than all the others. I was already asleep when I was being shaken back awake.

"Cassidy come on," a familiar voice said. "We've gotta go before more of them come back."

"James?" I croaked. My eyes fluttered open and I saw him hovering over me. "James!" I exclaimed a little louder. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"Hey Cass," he said holding me tight. "Alright we've gotta go. Where are they?"

"Where are who?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Marlene and the Prewetts? We can't find them," he told me. I looked down at the ground and let out a large sigh.

"Their gone James," I told him. "The death eaters killed them. All of them. I'm the only one left."

James cursed and then helped me to my feet, "We'll look for the bodies later than. Right now we've gotta go. Get your jacket, hurry." I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on and left the cell with him. I looked to Enzo's cell, but he was no longer there.

"Wait where did he go?" I asked pulling James to a stop. "Where's Enzo?"

"You mean that guy who was next to you? We already got him out. He's probably at Head Quarters already. Now come on Cassidy. You've got a fan club waiting for you."

I smiled and ran up the stairs leading into the house above the cellar. It looked like a normal house that normal people would live in with a kitchen and a living room. But from what I had experienced I knew it was anything but that.

"Did you find anyone else here?" I asked him as we exited the house into the woods where there were others waiting.

"Just you two," he said. "We just checked the house for people, nothing else."

"Is anyone gonna come back?" I asked again.

"I don't know Cass. All I know is that we have to get you back now before Lily and your brother have a conniption," he said wrapping his cloak around me as a cold wind came. "Now let's go." He grabbed my hand and we apparated to the abandoned farm house. He went first into the basement and I followed where I was hit with a ball of red.

"Cassidy thank god!" Lily cried into my shoulder. "I thought you were gone forever. Where's Marlene is she behind you?" She asked looking over my shoulder. I looked over to James and he nodded and took Lily to sit down talking in hushed whispers to her. I looked at Sirius who was a few feet away. His arms were crossed and he didn't look particularly happy to see me.

"Hi," I spoke softly. He didn't say anything, but walked toward me until we were practically touching. I stared hard at his chest afraid to look into his eyes.

"Look I know what I did was wrong. But it was to save my friend," I told him as I finally looked up. "And if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry." He was quiet again until finally he pulled me close to him.

"If you ever do anything stupid like that again I'm dumping your sorry ass," he whispered into my ear. I pulled away and looked in his eyes and saw the teasing glint. I reached up and pulled his lips to meet mine. We were soon interrupted by a coughing to our right. We broke apart and looked over to see Enzo.

"Enzo, thank god!" I gasped moving to hug him. He was surprised but quickly hugged me back.

"You didn't think I was going out without a fight did you gorgeous?" he teased. I smiled and pulled back and then looked over to Sirius.

"Enzo this is my boyfriend Sirius, Sirius this is Enzo my...cell neighbor," I laughed not sure what to call him.

"She means friend," Enzo corrected grabbing Sirius' hand to shake. "You've got a lovely girl mate. I'd hold onto her if I were you. Never know who might snatch her up." He said with a wink at me. I blushed and left them to chat as I went to greet my brother who I could sense was hovering slightly.

"You can stop hovering," I smiled walking over him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You were kidnapped by death eaters for almost a week," he said pulling me into him. "I'm aloud to worry."

"Well I'm fine," I told him squeezing him tight not wanting to let go. I then lowered my voice. "I couldn't save them Spence. Marlene and the Prewetts. They killed them right in front of me."

"I know," he said rubbing my head. "It's not your fault."

"But I-"

"No," he said pulling away and holding me at arm's length. "It was not your fault Cassidy. Okay. Somethings you just can't fix. Something just have to happen, like they're meant to be."

I just nodded not able to say anything else. I looked over to Lily who had tears streaming down her face. She was nodding her head to what James was saying and whispering back to him. I looked over to Enzo and Sirius who were having a serious chat as well. Peter was talking with some members in the corner and I looked around for my fourth friend.

"Where's Remus?" I asked my brother as I continued to look for him.

"He's still in the States," Spencer told me. I whipped my head around and stared at him wide eyed.

"He's what!"

 **Did anyone else pick up on the fact that I completely wasn't writing about Remus for a while? Well that was for this reason. He'll be back soon and he definitely won't be taking the news of his deceased girlfriend very well. I hope you all enjoyed and please please please review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	14. Marlene

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **It's been a while I know. I just could never bring myself to write. Its been a crazy few weeks. So my mother had to go to the hospital last week and get surgery on her colon and she just got back home yesterday and I've just been really stressed with school and dance and stuff so I'm sorry. But I have a three day weekend and a lot of snow outside so I'll hopefully be writing a bunch. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14: Marlene**

 **Sirius' POV:**

"He's what!"

I turned from my conversation with Cassidy's new friend and saw her staring at her brother with hurt eyes.

"Cassidy I-"

"Don't Cassidy me!" she shouted again stepping back from her brother. "His girlfriend was captured and now she's dead and no one bothered to call him up to tell him!"

"Cassidy there was no time and we didn't want to worry him if we got you guys home safe and-"

"Well you didn't get us home Spencer!" she spat. "You only got me. So I think it's time to get him on the phone and get him back here."

"Cassidy," Spencer said. "You need to calm down okay."

I took this as my cue to go over there and help him out.

"Excuse me mate," I said to Enzo. He nodded and went to take a seat somewhere. I went over to Lily and whispered into her ear.

"Did you bring your medical bag?" I asked her. She nodded wiping some stray tears out of her eyes.

"Are there any sedatives?" I asked. She nodded and pointed at the bag on the table. I reached in and grabbed one and went over to Cassi and her brother.

"Cassidy love why don't you come with me," I said grabbing her hand and walking her away but she stood her ground.

"Did you know?" she asked. "Did you know that Remus had no idea what was going on? Did you?"

"Love I need you to calm down," I told her rubbing my hands up and down her arms. She pulled away and went towards the stairs.

"Not until I talk to Remus," she said determined. I let out a sigh and pulled the sedative out of my jacket pocket. I looked at Spencer and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and jerked his head towards his sister. I quickly went over to her and spun her around.

"Sirius let g-OW!" she called as I jabbed the needle into her arm and caught her as she slowly began to fall over.

"Alright let's get you home," I whispered to her now sleeping form and picked her up to take her home.

 **Cassidy's POV:**

I woke up with a slight soreness in my right arm. I sat up on the bed and looked around. I was in the room I shared with Sirius at our flat. I looked down and saw I was wearing one of Sirius' t-shirts that I usually stole to sleep in. He must have changed me when he brought me home. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen where he was sitting with my older brother.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly from the doorway. The both looked up with a look of relief.

"Hey Cass," they said simultaneously. Sirius then stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I reciprocated the action and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry I drugged you to calm you down," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I spelled you asleep so you wouldn't come after me," I whispered back.

"I'm over it," he said pulling away and smiling holding my face in his hands.

"Me too," I smiled holding onto his wrists. Spencer cleared his throat and I smiled at him and ran over to give him a hug as well.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you," I told him. "It's not your fault no one called Remus. I was just in a bit of shock."

"Understandable," he said. "And I thought you'd like to know that he just got in a few hours ago and is probably hearing the news right about now."

"Where are they? I should probably go over and talk to him too. I am the last one who saw her before she died," I said feeling guilty.

"They're at the old flat," Sirius said. "Go get ready and we'll go over soon." I nodded and went to shower. This was my first shower in over a week and it felt amazing. I let the water wash away the blood and grime. I'm surprised Sirius hadn't woken me up last night to get one. After I jump out and dry myself off I pull on a pair of jeans and a white flowy tank top and a green army jacket. I grabbed my brown heeled ankle booties and went out to the kitchen to meet with Sirius and Spencer.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. I nodded and slid into my boots and linked my fingers with his and we began to apparate away. We appeared at the front door of the Marauders old flat. I looked at Sirius and he gave me an encouraging look. I knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Lily whose eyes were still a bit red and puffy.

"Hey Lil's," I smiled slightly. She returned it and pulled me into a hug.

"I wish she were here," she whispered.

I nodded in agreement, "Me too. How's Remus taking it?"

"He's okay. Upset of course. But he's handling it," Lily said wiping her eyes. "Come on in." I walked further into the flat into the living room where James sat alone.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head to the room I knew was Remus'. I slowly went over and opened the door entering quietly. He was unpacking and didn't hear me come in.

"How was your trip?" I call out to him leaning against the doorway. He looks back and gives a small smile.

"Okay I guess," he said. "My half-sister and husband are doing great, but my dad is a wreck ever since him and my mom split up."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault Cass," he shrugged it off. I stood stunned for a moment before I shook my head and spoke out.

"It is though," I said my voice beginning to crumble. "It's all my fault. She was right there and I could have saved her. But.. but I-I-I-I coul-lddn't-"

"Hey, hey it's okay Cassidy," he whispered pulling me into a hug. "Please don't cry, then you're going to make me cry."

"You're girlfriend died," I choked out. "It's okay to cry."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be manly anymore," he joked. I let out a watery laugh and pulled away slightly wiping my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Remus," I told him. "If I had just cursed that bitch Bellatrix I could have apparated us out of there."

"Like I said, it's not our fault in the slightest," he reassured me. "I mean of course I'm upset and mad that she's dead but not at you. I mad at the assholes who took her from me."

"Do you wanna hit something? I'm sure Sirius has done something that would make you want to hit him," I joked.

"You'd sacrifice your boyfriend's face so I could get my anger out," he teased. "How thoughtful."

I smiled and hugged him,"Anything for my favorite Marauder." We then heard James and Sirius whining from outside the door. We gave each other knowing looks and I waved my hand send the door flying open and the two boys falling into the room. They looked up with guilty faces and Remus and I just laughed at them. We all proceeded to go to the Leaky Cauldron to have a much deserved drink. Firewhiskey for all of us except Lily who stuck to ginger ale.

"To Marlene McKinnon," James started holding up his glass. "A fun loving girl with a wicked sense of humor."

"A great friend, and someone who was the best maid of honor a girl could ask for," Lily smiled sadly.

"A crazy person who I didn't understand half the time, but was always good for a laugh and a smile," Sirius continued on.

"Marlene was one of my best friends and I couldn't possibly imagine my life without her," I said. "She made me try new things, meet new people. She supported me even if she didn't agree with what I was doing. Like in fourth year when I thought flirting with Amos Diggory was a good idea. She hated the idea but I ignored her and ended up dating him for almost two years. Yet she was still there for me when he broke my heart. True friendship and dedication right there."

Finally we all looked to Remus. He sat smiling at us all sadly. He was quiet for a while then finally spoke. "To Marlene, the one girl who was able to see the man behind the beast. She saw me for me and...and I couldn't be more grateful," he was quiet for another moment. "To Marlene."

"To Marlene," we chorused and knocked back our drinks. We spent the rest of the night talking of old memories from Hogwarts and when James, Marlene, and I played together as kids.

"And then she pushed me off the swing set!" I exclaimed tears coming out of my eyes from laughing too hard. "And that's when my magic first started."

"How did you still stay friends with her?" Lily asked wiping her eyes with a napkin.

"She helped me discover who I really was," I said. "How could I not?" We all shared a few more laughed before Lily and James began to depart. Sirius and I began to pull our coats on as well, but Remus stayed. I pushed Sirius towards the exit and told him I'd be along.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I'll be okay," he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be stupid," I warned him. "Or else I'm gonna kick your arse."

"You got it," he laughed. I waved and made my way to Sirius who wrapped his arm around me.

"You're a good friend," he told me as we made our way into the cold. It had begun to lightly flurry and I could see the white snow in his dark hair.

"Friends? I thought we were more than that," I joked. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. Even though we were in the freezing cold snow, I couldn't have felt warmer.

 **I know that Remus is a little too calm to reacting to his girlfriends death, but I felt that this is how he might react. The strong and silent type know what I mean? Well I'm going to start writing right after I update so hopefully I'll have something soon!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	15. In Bad Times and in Good

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! My life has been 50 shades of crazy lately! I haven't had to much inspiration and it's been killing me. I've been trying to formulate everything in my head and I never really have time to write it down. I'm probably going to be taking a little bit of a break from this for a couple of weeks. I'm super busy with dance, and school and just life in general. I promise I'll try and stay writing so I don't have anything at the end of the few weeks. So please bear with me! I hope you like this chapter! Mega love to you all!**

 **Chapter 15: In Bad Times and in Good**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

The McKinnon funeral was two days later. It was the day after Valentine's day and everyone was all gloomy. Lily and James had pushed their wedding to next week so we could get the sad out of the way before celebrating the happy. There was a reception at the Potter's home after the funeral where the Order had gathered. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my friends when I saw Enzo walk in.

"Hey I'll be right back," I said standing up and going to him. "Enzo hey." I greeted giving him a hug. "Can we talk?"

"Course love," he smiled. I nodded and went towards the kitchen with him following behind. The kitchen was empty which was a good thing.

"I need your help with something," I told him talking in a hushed tone.

"With what?" he asked leaning in closer.

"I want to go back to the house," I said. "The house where the Death Eaters were keeping us. I can't really remember much about because I wasn't there for long and when James got me out he pulled me along pretty quickly so I didn't see much of the outside."

"I don't see where I play a part in your, might I say, stupid plan," he questioned.

"Did you happen to see anything that could help get me there? You said you almost escaped once. Where you outside? What did it look like? Did you-"

"Hold on their love," he interrupted me placing his hands on my shoulders. "Did you not hear the part where I said stupid plan? Why do you want to go back to that hell hole anyways?"

"To get some answers. The order just wants to forget about it, but if we can get some insight into the Death Eaters plans and orders maybe we can stop them before they happen," I told him.

"What does your boyfriend think of that?" he asked jerking his head back at the living room.

"He doesn't know," I said picking at my nails.

"And what's he gonna do to me when he finds out I'm helping his girlfriend go on a suicide mission?" he hissed.

"Well I'm not going to tell him," I snapped. "And if you want to keep breathing you won't either."

"Threatening me love?" he taunted stepping closer. "I can march out there right now and tell him and he'll lock you away until this bloody war is over."

"You wouldn't," I dared glaring up at him. He was quite for a moment staring me up and down. He let out a sigh and then spoke again.

"You're right I wouldn't," he said. "But don't think I'm not coming with you."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," he echoed before heading back into the living room being replaced by Lily.

"What was that about?" she asked setting a tray down.

"Nothing," I groaned taking the tray and putting it in the sink.

"Do you think I should invite him to the wedding?" Lily asked. "I mean you two are friends and he's joined the Order so it makes sense."

"Yeah that would be great," I nodded. "I'm sure he'd love that." She nodded and grabbed another tray of food and went back out into the living room. I let out a sigh and laid my head down on the counter. I sit in the silence letting myself think and formulate a plan, some thing I had grown a little too accustomed to. The reception ended and we all returned home.

"What were you talking to Enzo about," Sirius said a little to accusingly when we got home.

"We were planning to steal all your money and run away together," I teased as he helped me out of my jacket.

"Ha-bloody-ha," he said dryly. I giggled at his annoyment and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jealous?" I quipped.

"Who me? Never," he grinned back. I laughed and kissed him then grabbed his hand leading him to our room to go to bed for the night.

* * *

The following Saturday was James and Lily's wedding. I stayed with Lily at her flat and James stayed with Sirius. I woke up at the crack of dawn to go for a run to wake myself up. Then I made a light but healthy breakfast for the two of us and proceeded to wake up the blushing bride. She was anxious, of course, but completely ready to marry the love of her life.

"Nervous?" I asked as we began to get ready. She shook her head and smiled.

"I need this right now," she said laying a protective hand over her stomach. "I just need James and Harry."

My eyes brightened at the unfamiliar name, "Harry? Is that what you're going to name the baby?"

"Yes! Isn't it just adorable," she exclaimed. I smiled and cheered hugging her from behind. We continued to get ready together bustling about the flat. Around noon a knock sounded on the door. I answered and found Lily's parents behind it. After going through standard security questions I allowed them entry. Lily's smile brightened when they came in but dimmed once she saw me.

"Where's Petunia?" she asked her voice catching a bit. Her parents smiled at her sadly and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin," Mr. Evans said. "She had prior engagements."

"What could be more important than her little sister's wedding?" I spoke without thinking. As soon as the words left my mouth I slapped a hand over it. "I'm sorry Lil's! I didn't mean that."

"It's alright," she whispered looking sadly into her lap. I realized she probably wanted to be alone with her parents for a while so I excused myself to change into jeans and a sweater and flooded over to see James, Sirius, and Remus. The flat was silent when I entered which was strange consider who the residents were.

"Sirius, James?" I called. "Remus? Are you guys here?" Without any warning the all appeared out of nowhere causing me to shriek sending them into a fit of laughter. I glared and slapped them all.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?" I ask them.

"We thought you were Lily," James said. "And the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. At least that's what mum said."

"Then why would Lily come here?" I asked him giving him a 'duh' look.

"Because she can't resist my good looks and charm," James said grinning. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light shove.

"Well it's just me to see how you idiots are doing," I looked around and nodded. "Well my flat is still intact so I know nothing has gone to wrong yet."

"Yet being the key word," Remus said from the couch. I laugh and shake my head.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready?" I asked looking over to the clock on the wall. "You guys have to be at the church in an hour."

James' eyes big out of his head, "An hour?! Why didn't you say something."

"Remus was in charge of making sure you got ready on time!" I yelled back.

"I told him before you got here had an hour or so before we had to leave," Remus said defending himself. "He doesn't listen to me."

"Well hurry up James go use the guest bathroom down the hall," I told him. "Sirius you go use our bathroom and Remus you look like you're ready to go. Yes?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Just waiting for the hoolegans." I laugh and nod. I yell goodbye to the others and head back to Lily's flat. Lily and her mother were in the living room working on her hair and I could hear her dad in the kitchen. I excuse myself to my old room to finish getting ready. I put my hair into a ponytail and then pull it through and wrap it into a bun. I put on my makeup with neutral colors and red lipstick. Then I put on my dress and tights. I grab my heels and go out into the living room.

"Are those your Red Riding Hood shoes from Halloween 7th year?" Lily asked point to the red oxfords.

I nodded, "I was gonna throw them away but when you said the dress was black I thought what the heck."

"Well they look great," Lily smiled. I nodded and laced them up and went to grab her dress from the spare bedroom and then we were off to the church. Just as we were pulling up another car was pulling away. I went in to check and make sure that the boys were situated and then put the dress in the Bride's room and went back for Lily and her parents. Her parents took their places and I got Lily into her gown and we sat and waited.

"Nervous?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded rubbing her hands together. I smiled back and gave her a small hug. "I'm going to go check and see if they're ready for us yet." I got up and went into the small church vestibule. As I entered so had Enzo.

"Enzo," I said in surprise. "You're here."

"Lily invited me the other day at the funeral for your friend," he told me. "Figured why not. I've got nothing better to do and…" He cut himself off not wanting to say more.

"And?" I pried.

He sighed and then answered, "I figured you'd be here. I wanted to talk to you about you know what." I opened my mouth to answer, but someone cleared their throat. I looked behind me and saw Remus giving us a questioning look.

"Remus," I call in surprise. "Are you ready for us?"

"Yeah we are. Come on Enzo you should come sit down," he told Enzo. I nodded and then went to get Lily.

 **Can Cassidy for once in her life catch a break? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...no. So this is not good-bye, just see you later! I love you all! If you review and give me a little motivation maybe I'll write a little more a little faster! Love you all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth630**


	16. Alone

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Whaaaattttttttt? OMG GUYS ITS BEEN FOREVER! THE LAST TIME I POSTED WAS IN MARCH OF 2016! I am so so sorry everyone. For the longest time this story was my pride and joy, but things in my life became so busy and I'm sorry. Now I'm graduated and heading to college at the end of August. Here is another installment of** _ **Life in the Fast Lane.**_

 **Chapter 16: Alone**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

The wedding went off without a hitch. The vows were beautiful, the speeches were heartfelt, the dinner was magnificent. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Sirius had dragged me onto the dance floor much to my dismay.

"Come on love you're normally the one who wants me to dance," he teased as he spun me around.

"I know," I smiled sadly. "I'm just not in the party mood. I'm sad Marlene couldn't be here."

"Me too love," he smiled kissing my forehead. "But I'm sure if she could she would be here telling you to have fun and dance your arse off." I giggled as he spun me around. We continued to dance, but he went off with the rest of the Marauders to do Merlin knows what. I was left alone on the dance floor as Lily was dancing with her father. I made a move to go back to my table, but I was pulled back onto the dance floor.

"Hello love," Enzo said with a smirk. I gave him a polite smile and sighed as he pulled me into him to dance.

"I hate to be rude but I'm not really in the mood to dance," I smile apologetically as I begin to pull away.

"Well to bad," he replied spinning me back towards him. "We've gotta talk. I was able to find the cabin where they were keeping us."

"What?!" I gasped looking around. No one was really paying attention to us so I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the reception hall to a small alcove outside.

"Where is it?" I asked hurriedly as he looked around to make sure no one was there. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and handed it to me.

"Meet me there tomorrow morning at 10am. Got it?" he instructed. "Are you sure you don't want to bring someone else? You're boyfriend maybe?"

"No! No one can know, especially Sirius." I told him shoving the note into my jacket.

"What can't Sirius know?" a new voice asked. I turned and saw Remus walking towards us. My eyes widened unsure of what to say next. We were so busted.

"Starting tomorrow we are working together," Enzo said smoothly. "We are doing a big research piece. We get our topic tomorrow. Cassidy wanted it to be a surprise for you all. Guess the secrets out eh Cassidy," I looked at him and then at Remus.

"Yeah! It's big, really big. I just wanted to surprise you guys!" I smile widely.

"Sounds fun," Remus said. I just kept smiling and then I looked to Enzo.

"Well see you tomorrow Enzo," I smiled tightly. "Come on Remus. Let's go wish the happy couple off. Bye" I grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him back into the building.

"Are you cheating on Sirius?" Remus hissed into my ear. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No! No of course not! Why would you think that?" I asked him and then I gasped. "Does Sirius think that? Oh no this is not good!"

"Sirius doesn't think anything," Remus said. "But if you're cheating you have to tell him Cassidy! It's only right."

"Remus I swear I'm not sleeping with Enzo okay?" I confirmed. "I just can't talk about this right now, so let's go see Lily and James and then I'm going home with my boyfriend and going to bed. Okay?"

"Got it," he said firmly. I nodded my head and then went back to the banquet hall and found Sirius.

"Where were you love?" he asked pulling me to his side.

"Doesn't matter," I smiled. "Let's go home, yes?" He nodded and we went to say good bye and then went home for the evening.

* * *

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets as I made my way through the woods looking for Enzo. I had followed his directions and made my way through the muddy forest. I heard rumbles from far away and picked up the pace. I soon spotted Enzo's dark hair crouched behind a bush peeking into the cabin. I looked around to make sure no one else was around and then went over to Enzo.

"Hey," I whispered crouching down next to him. He jumped slightly at my sudden appearance, but mumbled a hello.

"What took you so long?" he whispered.

"Had a hard time getting out of the house," I told him. "I swear it's like I'm 15 again, sneaking out to see a boyfriend."

"Do you feel bad lying to him?" he inquired. I gave him a look that pointedly told him to shut up and he did.

"Anyone in their?" I asked him after a moment of silence passed.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "I haven't seen anyone go in or come out but we should probably-Wait what are you doing?" he asked as I stood up and started walking away.

I pointed to the cabin, "Where do you think? The longer we wait the more likely it is someone will show up." I didn't let him respond as I just kept walking towards the door. I quietly opened the door and walked into the cabin with Enzo right behind me. The cabin was a wreck. Dust piled up on flat surfaces, papers littered the floor, and tables and chairs were knocked over. Plus the place smelled awful.

"They must have left in a rush," I noted quietly picking up a piece of ripped paper.

"What's that?" Enzo asked coming up behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and handed the paper to him. He squinted try to read the jagged writing.

"Is it a spell? Or a potion?" I asked scanning the floor for more papers.

"From what I can tell it's a potion," Enzo deciphered. "For what, I have no idea."

"Well we keep looking," I said determined to not give up. "You look in the kitchen I'll go over here." He nodded and went to find the kitchen. I entered what looked like the living room. It was somewhat neat compared to the front room, but still things were a mess. The couch was torn up and the wooden coffee table broken to pieces. I scanned the room and saw picture frames on the bookshelf on the far side of the room. Curious I walked up to look. I grabbed a photo and gasped in shock.

"This belonged to a family," I whispered in realization. The photo contained a sweet looking middle-aged couple with two children, one about 12 and the other 9 or 10. The family was happy, completely unaware. Then suddenly I got an awful whiff of something. I scrunched up my nose and covered it with the sleeve of my jacket. I looked to my left and saw a closet door partially open. Dread filled my body as I walked over, picture still in hand, to the door. I took in a deep breath and slide the door open and gasped the picture falling from my hand as I saw what was inside. There before me was the mother and father in the picture I had just dropped. Their faces were pale and lifeless.

"Well I didn't find much. Just some weird ass potion ingredi- woah," Enzo said as he came into the room. We were both silent, just staring in horror at the two bodies. Finally Enzo came up behind me and closed the door.

"There was nothing you could do," he said quietly taking my hand. "They were probably like that all the time we were here." I nodded and wiped my eyes to avoid the tears. I looked at the broken glass at my feet and closed my eyes muttering a quick spell. The frame and the picture flew into my hands the glass following and repairing itself. I went to the bookshelf and placed the picture back in its place. Suddenly there was noise, voices coming from the front room. Enzo and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I put a finger to my lips and tip toed over to the doorway my back against the wall. I quickly peered into the hall and saw about a dozen Death Eaters entering the cabin. I wiped my head back around and mouthed 'Death Eaters'. His eyes widened as well and we both knew we were screwed. I looked around for another escape and saw a staircase in the back corner. I pointed and he nodded. We quickly and quietly made our way over and up the stairs. There was a line of about 4 rooms and I went into the furthest one from the stairs as Enzo followed.

"Oh my Merlin," I gasped as I closed and manually locked the door. "Oh my fucking Merlin!"

"We have to find a way out," Enzo was saying at the same time scanning the room. "We have got to get out." I snapped out of my mental state and helped look. I ran to the window and tried to open it but it was locked. I went for the lock but it burned me as I touched it.

"Ouch!" I hissed clutching my hand to my chest. I then put my hands on the glass and muttered several unlocking charms, but nothing would work. I stepped back letting out a huge sigh and running a hand through my hair.

"Think Clark, think," I whispered to myself. Then suddenly it hit me. "Bloody hell we are wizards for Merlin's sake! We apparate out!" I ran to Enzo and grabbed his hand thinking of mine and Sirius' flat willing myself to go there. But the pulling feeling never came. I opened my eyes and we were still standing in the bedroom.

"There must be an anti-apparition spell on this place," I whispered.

"Can't you take it down?" Enzo asked. "Weren't you telling me you a super witch, and Dumbledore's prodigy?"

"He taught me how to control the excess magic, that's it," I snapped at him. "He didn't teach me anything useful!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just keep looking for something," he ordered. I nodded and searched the room for cracks or crevices that would lead to a way out. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing for us to get out. I groaned and kicked the wall, but froze when someone started coming up the stairs.

"I heard something Bella," a male voice called. "I'm telling you!" I looked over to Enzo who was searching in the closet.

"Maybe we could fight our way out," I hissed at him. "It's no use looking for something we won't find."

"Hush up Blondie," he shushed. "I found something it'll just take me-"

"Enzo!" I screeched as a red beam flew through the bedroom door knocking Enzo out. I ran to get to him but was forced up against the wall by a spell. I groaned as my head hit the wall and opened my eyes to see Bellatrix with two lackeys entering through the beaten down door.

"Bellatrix," I groaned through the pain. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Shut up!" she snapped placing her wand under my chin. "I'm gonna enjoy this." I don't remember much after that, all I knew was that I was alone.

* * *

My whole body ached as I regained consciousness. My vision was foggy, but I could see Enzo across from me tied to a chair. I looked down and saw I was bound as well.

"Bloody hell," I groaned. "Not again."

"You do seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble love," I heard Enzo mumble from across the room as he woke.

"Enzo," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get us out of here."

"I wouldn't count on that Clark," a new voice said. Bellatrix soon came into my vision and I tensed up. This was it. She was going to kill us. I closed my eyes as all the amazing memories I've experienced in my life flashed through my head.

Spending time with my family. Playing with James and Marlene as a kid. Going to Hogwarts and meeting Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Falling in love with Sirius. All the Christmases and all the birthdays. All the amazing time spent with my amazing friends and family. All the love, laughter, and loss I had experienced sounded in my head in a deafening scream and then….silence.

Well actually that's when chaos sounded from above us. I opened my eyes and looked up as did Bellatrix. She growled and withdrew her wand and stormed out of the room. I looked at Enzo with wide hopeful eyes as screams sounded from above. Then suddenly the door burst open again and in came Sirius. My face fell as I saw the angry look on his face. He looked at me and then to Enzo and I could only assume he thought the worst of me. He quickly hurried to me and untied me and began to yank me from the room without Enzo.

"Wait! Don't forget about Enzo!" I insisted as he dragged me from the room and up the stairs.

"Someone else will get him," he shouted back. "I don't want you near him." I nodded my head and continued to follow him out of the house. We made it out and he apparated us back to the Order Headquarters. He told me to go wait in the bathroom so he could get stuff to clean me up. I didn't dare disagree and nodded silently and went to the small bathroom in the basement. I looked in the mirror and cringed at my reflection. My hair was covered with dirt, my face was covered in blood, and my eye looked as though it would be black and blue in the morning. The door rattled and I saw Sirius enter.

I didn't dare say a word as Sirius quietly closed the door. He turned and looked at me with a hurt look on his face and then pulled out his wand and came towards me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side.

"Don't move," is all he said a he placed his wand to my cheek and began to mumble a spell. I couldn't stand the otherwise silence so I spoke up.

"I didn't mean for this to go so far Sirius. I swear," I spoke quietly. "I just…"

"I suggest if you don't want me to accidentally blow your head off you stay quiet," he spoke hard and evenly. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears begin to well up. After he finished healing my face he headed towards the door.

"So you're not even gonna talk to me?" I called after him. He let out a groan and brought his hand to his face.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said. "You obviously don't trust me like I thought you did. End of story."

"No," I yelled standing up. "Not end of story."

"What do you want me to say Cassidy? That I'm mad? You're damn right I'm mad! You went and put your life in danger again, and you did it behind my back, AGAIN! To make it worse you did it with that guy."

"That guy," I snapped. "Just so happens to be my friend!"

"Open your eyes Cassidy! He just wants to sleep with you!" he yelled.

"So what if he does? It's not like I'd sleep with him!" I hissed back absolutely livid. "I'm not you!"

"Are you suggesting I've been unfaithful to you?" he asked lowly. I sighed and closed my eyes realizing what I've implied.

"No...I just..ugh I don't know!" I groaned throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. "You use to be this total ass who slept with whoever you wanted, whenever you wanted. You were a player, a cheater. I mean I'm proof, you kissed me when you were dating what's her name."

"And you slept with me when you were dating Andrew," he shot back. "You have no room to talk!"

"That's not the point," I sighed my face flaming up at the memory. "Okay the point right now is that you love me and I love you and-"

"Do you Cassidy?" Do you love me?" he asked turning towards me. "Because it doesn't seem like you do anymore."

"That's not true," I said my voice breaking. My face was hot and the tears were beginning to spill down my face. He sighed and came to wrap his arms around me. I reciprocated the action and clung to him burying my face into his neck. He held me as I cried and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"I'm so sorry," I cried into him. "I'm so so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he whispered into my hair. He pulled away and wiped the tears away from my face. I smiled at the normalcy and that we were able to fix things even if only partially.

"I think we need to take a break,"

Wait what?

My smile dropped and I looked at him the tears continuing to fall. A break? What the hell did that mean?

"I'll stay with Remus for a few days," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We'll talk soon, okay?" he kissed my forehead and then exited the room leaving me completely and utterly alone.

 **Uh-oh...I abandon you for a year and this is what I give you...? Ooops! I also hate to say it, but I will probably only have two-ish more chapters left of this fanfiction. Sadly Sirius and Cassidy's story is coming to and end. Now the way I'm going to end this is not how I envisioned it, but I will try to give it a 'happy' ending. Thank you for everyone who has been so dedicated and if you have any story ideas for me feel free to PM me them and I will give them a shot.**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth**


	17. Welcome Home

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 17: Welcome Home**

 **Cassidy's POV:**

Days passed, then weeks, then months. Sirius never came home. I saw him occasionally, at Order meetings mostly. Once Lily and James had Harry we would meet in passing when we visited, but we always made sure to avoid each other whenever possible. When fall came around Lily and James were forced into hiding to protect themselves and baby Harry. I visited when I was able to, but it wasn't very often. Birthdays, Christmas, and Easter. I didn't have Marlene, I didn't have Lily or James, and I didn't have Sirius. Enzo, Remus and Peter were the only ones left for me, although Peter and I were never really close and Enzo moved away after the incident. So that left Remus. We talked occasionally, but with the war at its peak it was just as scarce as the times I saw Lily and James.

As the war went on many more innocent people died. Both Lily and James parents were taken from the world as well as many other Order members.

The life that I was once so eager to live was slowly coming to a dreary halt.

"Go home Clark," my boss said one rainy October afternoon. "It's Halloween, don't you have any fun young people's plans?"

"Not really," I grumbled as my quill scurried across the page I was working on. Suddenly the quill was snatched out of my hand. "Hey!" I snapped.

"Go home," he said sharply. "That's an order." He threw the quill back down on my desk and walked swiftly away. I rolled my eyes, but followed his orders. I packed up my things and began to head home. Halfway there I realized I didn't want to be in my flat all by myself so I headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. I sat at the bar and ordered a fire whiskey.

One hour and two more fire whiskeys' later I was ready to go home. I slapped down some coins and grabbed my back standing up and running into a hard figure.

"Hey watch it," I snapped straightening out my dress.

"Maybe if you weren't drinking you'd have seen me love," the person said and my blood ran cold. That voice was all too familiar.

"Sirius," I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Since when can't I come here?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"I didn't think they allowed dogs in here," I snapped and then closed my eyes. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"It's fine love," he said softly and I winced.

"Please don't call me that," I whispered trying to push away the tears coming to my eyes. He nodded and then gestured to the door.

"Can I walk a lady home?" he asked timidly. I nodded and grabbed my purse heading towards the door trying not to bump into anything. The walk home was quiet, neither of us knew what to say. As we neared my building I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Sirius," I said. "Really I am. I never meant to hurt you or break your trust. I just...I don't know. I wanted to prove I could do something without the help of you or James or my brother. I wanted to do something for myself...you know?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I do. And I get it...it's just….why did you have to do it with _him_?"

"Enzo and I are just friends Sirius. I swear," I said.

"I know...it's just-"

I didn't let him finish.

I don't know if it was the alcohol in my system or me wanting to prove my point. But kissing him was all I could do. My hands cupped his face and he pulled me closer not even hesitating. In that my moment my mind raced with a millions things, but the only thing I could see clearly was any and all things Sirius Black.

After what felt like hours I pulled away gasping for breath. My eyes were still closed and I didn't want to open them. I didn't want this moment to end. Finally I gave in and met the steely grey eyes I had grown to love over the years. I searched them to see if what I had done was the right move. We stood staring at each other for a while and then we both let out little giggles.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked feeling bold. He nodded and I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs and into my flat. I barely had the door closed when his lips attacked mine. In a frenzy of emotions we somehow made it into my bedroom, clothes flying, and emotions brewing.

"This is crazy," I managed to gasp out in between kisses.

"We always were," Sirius teased as he captured my lips once more. That night was filled with more passion and love than I had ever experienced in my life. For the first time in months I was able to fall asleep in the arms of the man that I loved with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of rain hitting the window. I let out a groan and rolled over expecting to find Sirius, but instead all I found was a piece of parchment.

 _I'm sorry love_

I stared at the writing in shock. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face.

"This can't be happening," I whispered. I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. I flopped back on the bed trying not to think about it when I heard someone floo into my flat.

"Cassidy! Cassidy where are you?" I heard Remus' frantic voice calling from the living room. I grabbed a robe and quickly wrapped it around myself running out the living room.

"I'm right here! What's the matter?" I asked as I clutched my robe tightly to me. I knew the second I looked at his face something horrible had happened. "Remus...what is it?"

"Cassidy… I...I'm so sorry," he said with his voice cracking. I closed my eyes. Someone was dead. But who?

"Who died?" I said calmly. He didn't answer he just looked down and shook his head.

"Who. Died." I sharply.

"Lily and James," he whispered. My heart stopped, tears began flowing freely. How could this happen? Dumbledore had ensured they would be safe. Only Sirius could…..Sirius.

"Sirius…?" I asked. He shook his head again. "For Merlin's sake Remus where is Sirius?!"

"He's going to Azkaban" he snapped. "Okay!? He's going to be locked up for what he did. He killed them! All of them! Lily, James, even poor Peter."

"Wait Peter?" I stopped him confused. "What the hell happened to Peter."

"Sirius," he sighed dropping to the couch head in his hands. "He cornered Peter and blew him up. All the Auror's could find was his little finger."

"This isn't possible," I gasped sitting as well. "He was here with me. Last night."

"Peter?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Sirius. We ran into each other and then we...never mind. But how could this have happened?"

Remus shrugged, "He was fooling us all."

"What about Harry? Where has he gone?" I asked suddenly remembering the young child.

"Dumbledore took him to Lily's sisters. He'll be safe there." he said and I nodded agreeing.

We sat in silence, both of us crying freely. Everyone was gone. Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius. They were all gone.

* * *

The funerals were the following week. Remus and I were of the very few who showed up. With Voldemort's downfall many were out celebrating, leaving their homes for the first time in months. We huddled close together to keep warm in the cold November air. The tears that had been flowing nonstop for the past week had stopped. There was nothing left for me to cry.

Things went back to the way they were within the week. Life went on. But I was unable to accept that. Life without Lily and James. Life without _him_. I couldn't bear staying in a place with so many memories. I packed my bags and left in the middle of the night. I headed for the states. Things in America were bearable, but only slightly. The moment I had arrived I had sent word to Remus and my brother that I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to start a new life. Somewhere with no memories of them.

Life became better over the years. I began to forget and learn to enjoy myself. I made a new me. A new career, new friends, a new life. I was even able to find someone new to love. I met a nice wizard whom I dated for a few years and later went on to marry. My life was slowly becoming whole again.

As the years went on I kept up with news from across the pond. Remus sent word that Sirius had escaped Azkaban and that it turned out he was innocent and Peter was the one who sold out Lily and James. I was still angry at him. For being so stupid and reckless. I wanted to go back and tell him just that. But I couldn't find the courage.

So much for being a Gryffindor.

* * *

"Luke, Lily!?" I called as I entered the flat. "I'm home!" I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see my husband, Luke, making dinner. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I dropped my bags on the counter.

"How was your day?" he asked as he looked at all the shopping bags.

"Wonderful! I've bought the most brilliant jumper for Lily's birthday on Friday," I smiled proudly.

"I'm sure she'll love it," he smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back standing on my tiptoes to reach.

"Gross!" a tiny voice sounded from behind us. We separated and laughed and turned to see our daughter, Lily, standing behind us. She would be turning six at the end of the week.

"Do you two have to do that in the kitchen?" she whined jumping up onto a stool by the counter.

"Of course we do love," I smiled kissing the top of her head. She grumbled and I laughed grabbing the bags and giving her cheek a small pinch.

"You'd think we had a teenager rather than a six year old," I said to Luke. He laughed and continued to make dinner as I put the bags in our bedroom. As I finished organizing everything the doorbell sounded.

"I've got it babe," I yelled as I went to open the door. When I opened it my breath caught in my throat and I immediately reached for my wand and pointed it at the intruder.

"You have about three seconds before I call for help." I snapped. "What the hell are you doing here Sirius?"

"I don't mean you any trouble love," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" I snapped. "How you abandoned me for _15 years?_ Do you know how bad it hurt when I woke up the morning to find you gone and my best friends dead!?"

"I know love and I'm sorry," he apologized. "But if you could just-"

"Mommy?" Lily said from behind me. I whipped around and I saw her eyes widen when she saw my wand. I quickly tucked it into the waistband of my jeans and leaned down so I could look her in the eyes.

"Go back into the kitchen Lil's," I said quietly. "Mummy will be there in a minute."

"Who's this?" I heard Sirius ask from behind me. I groaned and stood up.

"None of your-"

"My name is Lily Marie Queen. I'm going to be 6 on Friday," she said squeezing around me and putting out her hand. "Who are you?" I looked down at her and then up at Sirius. He smiled and squatted down to meet her height.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily," he said shaking her hand. "My name is Sirius Black and I'm an old friend of your Mum's"

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Black," Lily said and then ran back to the kitchen. We both laughed awkwardly.

"Congratulations," he said nodded towards the kitchen. "I take it you're married as well?" I nodded and then pulled a picture out of my pocket.

"We're expecting another one early next year," I said smiling handing him the sonogram. He looked at it and smiled.

"This is amazing Cass," he said handing it back. "Really, I'm happy for you."

I sighed, "What are you doing here Sirius? Really."

"I just wanted to see you," he said. "Make sure you were doing okay."

"Well I'm fine," I said. "I absolutely brilliant."

"Well okay then," he said nodding. "I guess I'll be going." He backed away and started walking down the hallway. I groaned and then called after him.

"Sirius!" he turned back with hopeful eyes. "Stay safe." He smiled and nodded.

"Always am Clark," he teased. "I always am." He continued down the hall and into the elevator giving me one last smile. I sighed and closed the door try to keep the tears from falling as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that love?" Luke asked as I sat down at the table.

"Just an old friend," I smiled sadly. "A really old friend."

* * *

 _Epilouge_

The new baby came in February and we named him after James.

It was June when I heard word of Sirius' death. I cried and cried that clinging to an old sweater from school. The sweater I wore when I kissed Sirius for the first time. I made a trip back to London for his funeral. I met Remus and Grimmauld Place, Sirius' childhood home. We set up a small memorial in the backyard.

"He really loved you," Remus said as I leaned on his shoulder. "You know that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah...I know. Where's Harry? He should be here for this."

"Dumbledore said it's not safe for him," Remus said and I rolled my eyes. Screw Dumbledore, the good for nothing old bat. I went home the following day and my life continued on.

After the war ended I made my way back across the bond for the funerals of all my old friends who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. I was now the only living member of my small Hogwarts family. I was able to meet Harry and I still would make visits over to see him and Spencer.

I lived out my life happily with my family and friends. I stayed happily married up until my death at 80 years old. On my death bed my life flashed before my eyes. Family and friends. Love and loss. All the amazing and the not so amazing times. I was able to die with dignity, pride, and a lifetime of memories. So when I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath, I died a happy, fulfilled woman.

* * *

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright white light. I sat up and looked around. I looked down and my body and it wasn't that of a 80 year old me, but instead a 21 year old me.

"Cassidy Clark,"

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.

"James? Lily!" I gasped running to them to embrace them.

"Hey there stranger,"

I turned and saw Remus to my left. I smiled and hugged him as well.

"What about me?"

I laughed as I turned around.

"Sirius," I breathed. He smiled and opened his arms and I bolted into them wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Welcome home...love,"

 **Thank you all who have stuck with this from all the way back at** _ **Forever Young.**_ **I started** _ **Forever Young**_ **when I was a freshman in High School and now four years later I'm a freshman in college. You all have made this amazing experience so much fun and I hope I was able to tell a story you enjoy getting to read. Thank you to my two best friends Gabby and Megan for being my biggest cheerleaders! You guys are the best! Thank you one last time and PM me whenever you need me! I love you all with all my heart!**

 **XOXO,**

 **SophieElizabeth**


End file.
